CORAÇÃO DIVIDIDO
by Days3
Summary: Bella é uma típica garota de New York, mas quando desobedece uma regra de seus pais,tudo vira de cabeça pra baixo. Ser obrigada a mudar para o fim de mundo é horrivel, ainda mais deixando o lindo namorado. Mas um certo cowboy será capaz de faze-la ficar?
1. A Nova Gatinha do Jacob

_**N/A:** Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Janet Quin-Harkin __, __a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 : A Nova Gatinha do Jacob<strong>

A música transbordava pelo corredor quando Jéssica e eu saímos do elevador no vigésimo andar. Eu podia sentir as retumbantes batidas do ritmo através das solas dos meus sapatos. E podia sentir também, quase na mesma altura, as retumbantes batidas do meu coração.

- Não consigo acreditar que estamos aqui! – sussurrei, me agarrando ao braço de Jéssica para me sentir mais segura. – Estamos mesmo indo à festa de Jacob!

- E se as coisas progredirem da forma como acho que vão progredir – disse Jéssica, com um ar de sabida -, eu diria que isto é o começo de um lindo relacionamento. Bella e Jacob, uma combinação feita no céu. Com a ajuda de Jéssica, claro.

- Sei, sei... resmunguei, lançando-lhe um olhar que a fez rir.

Mas não conseguia parar de sorrir para mim mesma. Estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade. Eu havia começado o colegial um ano antes na Dover, uma especialíssima e puxadíssima escola privada em Manhattan, como uma típica e completa zé-ninguém. Estava quatorze anos e parecia ter onze. Na verdade a única coisa em que conseguia me destacar um pouco ao longo daquele ano fora a ginástica olímpica, para a qual, no entanto, ninguém em Dover parecia dar muita importância. Ficava admirando com inveja todas aquelas garotas com corpos perfeitos que, cheia de autoconfiança, perambulavam pelas salas de aula e corredores da escola, sempre vestidas na ultima moda. Até que, perto do fim do ano, as coisas começaram a acontecer pra mim. Cresci, e meu corpo se recheou nos lugares certos. Àquela altura já havia posto um fim às minhas esperanças de chamar a atenção com as minha habilidades esportivas, mas pelo menos as pessoas tinham começado a notar que eu existia. O momento de grande virada foi quando ajudei Jéssica a desentalar o salto de seu sapato da grade de um bueiro e a acompanhei até seu apartamento. Depois disso começamos a voltar juntas diariamente da escola para casa. Jéssica era uma central ambulante de informações que conhecia todo mundo na escola, e em pouco tempo eu já fazia parte da turminha dela.

E essa turminha incluía Jacob Black.

Eu o havia contemplado embevecida ao longo de todos aquele meu ano de caloura, maravilhada com o comprimento dos cílios dele, com aquelas pequenas e adoráveis covinhas que apareciam em suas bochechas quando ele sorria, e com o jeito dele encarar as garotas com aquele seu olhar ardente e fixo. Eu jamais teria sonhado que esse olhar um dia recairia sobre mim, mas no começo do segundo ano nos tornamos parceiros no laboratório de biologia.

Coisas do destino! Nós nos sentávamos lado a lado no laboratório, com nossos joelhos se tocando levemente enquanto dissecávamos vermes. O professor, um homem sério que usava uns óculos enormes, falava de um jeito empolado que fazia Jacob e eu rirmos em segredo o tempo todo. Jacob tinha adquirido o hábito de sussurrar coisas engraçadas e picantes no meu ouvido, e a sensação da proximidade de seus lábios e do calor de sua respiração me deixava tonta. Não consegui acreditar no que ouvi quando ele sugeriu que fizéssemos a nossa lição de casa de biologia juntos.

Foi assim que começamos a freqüentar regularmente o Café Fiorelli, na rua 75, o lugar preferido doas alunos da Dover, para fazermos as nossas lições. No começo tinha sido só biologia, até que um dia ficamos lá sentados tomando um _moncha_, um delicioso café árabe, só conversando e rindo por horas a fio. Eu nunca antes havia me sentido tão à vontade com um garoto. Nunca tinha sido capaz de rir e ficar com um deles despreocupadamente, relaxada.

Jacob era diferente. Realmente divertido, era fantástico imitando os professores. Reparei que havia outras pessoas nos olhando, e me senti muito orgulhosa por estar com ele. Eu poderia ter ficado lá sentada com Jacob para sempre.

- Eu me diverti muito hoje, Bella – ele disse enquanto me acompanhava a pé até a minha casa. – A gente devia fazer isso mais vezes.

E então aconteceu: na entrada do meu prédio, do lado de fora, ele me deu um delicado beijo de despedida. Mesmo tendo sido apenas um rápido roçar entre os nossos lábios, com muita gente passando, aquilo me fez formigar até as pontas dos dedos dos pés.

Foi uma semana depois, quando estávamos de novo no Fiorelli, que ele me contou sobre a festa.

- Vai ser demais! – disse, entusiasmado. – Meus pais vão estar fora da cidade.

- E eles vão deixar você dar uma festa enquanto estão fora?

- Não exatamente – respondeu Jacob, piscando com malícia. – Minha irmã mais velha vai estar por perto. Supõe-se que vá ficar de olho em mim, mas ela é bem liberal. E vai ser útil para comprar cerveja, já que é maior de idade. Você vai, não vai? – perguntou esticando o braço e pousando sua mão sobre a minha.

- Claro – repliquei. – Não perderia isso por nada.

Antes de responder, já sabia muito bem que iria àquela festa mesmo que fosse preciso atravessar o oceano Atlântico a nado para chegar nela. E na verdade seria preciso superar um obstáculo quase tão difícil quanto esse: convencer meus pais. Para os nova-iorquinos progressistas e esclarecidos que são, mostram-se surpreendentemente antiquados em certos aspectos. Eu sabia exatamente o que fariam se lhes pedisse permissão para ir à festa de Jacob: iriam ligar para os pais deles e descobririam que estes não estavam planejando ficar em casa naquela noite. Então me comunicariam, com suas vozes calmas e sensatas, que sentiam muito mais eu não teria autorização para ir a uma festa na qual não haveria nenhuma supervisão de adultos.

Havia telefonado para Jéssica desesperada.

- Preciso ir de qualquer jeito! – gemi. – Jacob me disse que não vai ter graça nenhuma se eu não for. Acho que ele realmente gosta de mim, Jéssica. Não posso perder essa festa.

- É simples – respondeu a voz profunda e melodiosa de Jéssica do outro lado da linha. – Se acha que os seus pais vão dizer não, então "não" conte a eles.

- Espera aí, Jéssica – repliquei com uma risada nervosa -, não posso mentir para os meus pais. E vou ter que inventar uma história muito convincente para que me deixem ficar na rua até depois de meia-noite...

- Então diga a eles que vai passar a noite na minha casa – propôs Jéssica. – E você pode mesmo voltar comigo depois da festa e ficar aqui em casa. Assim não terá mentido aos seus pais.

- Jéssica, você é um gênio! – exclamei no telefone, excitada.

Afinal, meus pais não teriam nada contra eu dormir na casa da minha melhor amiga numa sexta-feira à noite.

- Ótimo. Não vejo a hora de chegar a noite de sexta – concluiu Jéssica.

Tinha sido tudo tão fácil! Na sexta à noite peguei meu vestido novo de veludo preto, no qual gastara bem mais dinheiro do que deveria, e tudo o mais que precisaria para me fazer bonita, charmosa e desejável para Jacob. Então fui para a casa de Jéssica, onde me troquei e me arrumei. E agora lá estava eu, caminhando em direção à porta daquele apartamento no vigésimo andar de um prédio em Manhattan.

Foi o próprio Jacob quem abriu a porta. O rosto dele se iluminou quando me viu.

- Uau , Bella, que gata! – exclamou, passeando seus olhos desde o alto da minha cabeça até a ponta dos meus sapatos de salto alto. Ele pegou na minha mão. - Venha comigo lá fora, no balcão.

- Mal chegamos e ela já está tentando me seduzir – comentei rindo com Jéssica.

- Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa – insistiu ele, com seus olhos fixos nos meus. – Você jamais vai acreditar.

Eu segui ao longo da sala. E nós saímos para o balcão. Na nossa frente o Central Park era um imenso retângulo de escuridão rodeado por um milhão de luzes.

- E então, o que você acha disso? – perguntou Jacob orgulhoso, fazendo um aceno com o braço.

- A vista? É linda...

- Não, não é a vista – disse ele. – Lá, no canto!

Eu olhei ao redor.

- Um barril de cerveja! – exclamei.- Como você trouxe isso aqui para cima?

- Não foi nada fácil – respondeu ele. – Embry, Quil e eu o subimos pelo elevador de serviço dentro de uma lata de lixo. Foi a minha irmã quem comprou. Legal, não é?

Essa era uma das coisas que eu gostava em Jacob: ele assumia riscos. Desejei que um pouco da coragem dele passasse para mim. Não é fácil amadurecer e se tornar corajosa quando se tem pais superprotetores como os meus. Pensar neles naquele instante provocou uma pontada de sentimento de culpa em mim. Nunca havia mentido para eles antes, pelo menos não uma mentira tão atrevida como aquela. Dessa vez a coisa era séria. Mas eu não tive mais tempo para pensar nisso, porque Jacob me enlaçou com os seus braços.

- E já que tenho você todinha para mim aqui fora... – sussurrou ele.

Então ele me beijou. Não foi nosso primeiro beijo. Ele já me beijara quando nós voltávamos caminhando juntos do Café Fiorelli até a minha casa. Mas naquela ocasião tínhamos precisado parar logo, porque às pessoas estavam olhando. Agora éramos só nós dois sozinhos na escuridão, e os lábios dele estavam quentes e deliciosos... Através do tecido do meu vestido eu podia sentir o calor de suas mãos nas minhas costas e seu coração martelando contra o meu.

- Acho que a gente devia voltar para dentro – sussurrei, rindo nervosamente enquanto nos apartávamos. – Daqui a pouco todos vão começar a se perguntar onde estávamos.

- Não, não vão – disse ele. – Eles não são bobos. Vão ter capacidade para adivinhar onde estamos e o que exatamente estamos fazendo.

Da escuridão vinha o rondo abafado dos táxis e um som difuso de um jazz tocando em algum lugar.

- Amo Nova York – suspirei. – É uma cidade tão romântica e tão excitante...

- É sim – disse Jacob, com seus braços ainda ao redor da minha cintura. – eu não conseguiria viver em nenhum outro lugar.

- Nem eu. Apesar de meus pais continuarem a falar em fugir para uma fazendinha em Connecticut... – comentei.

- Estão só fantasiando – replicou Jacob. – Todos os nova-iorquinos fazem isso. Minha mãe está sempre ameaçando de nos mudarmos para o campo, mas no fundo ela não está falando sério.

- Você tem razão. Meus pais também adoram esta cidade.

- Ei, Jacob, venha cá! – gritou uma voz de dentro do apartamento. – Tem uns caras aqui na porta que dizem que conhecem você lá do campo de futebol.

- Ah, deve ser o Sam! – gritou Jacob de volta, se afastando de mim. – A gente continua mais tarde – sussurrou no meu ouvido, me arrastando para dentro da sala.

Logo Jacob estava cumprimentando ruidosamente os recém-chegados na porta da frente, e me vi engolida pela multidão que já lotava o apartamento.

- Não vi você chegar, Bella – comentou Jane Blake.

Jane fazia parte da turma de Jéssica e também tinha se tornado minha amiga.

- Isso porque o Jacob arrastou-a lá para fora no exato momento em que ela pôs os pés aqui – comentou Jéssica rindo.

- Para que, admirar a vista? – perguntou Chelsea.

- Para o que você acha, imbecil? – retrucou Jane, girando os olhos em minha direção. – É, minha cara, acho que vocês dois já viraram fofoca nacional. Escutei um garoto por aí falando de você como "a nova gatinha do Jacob".

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem quando percebi que as outras garotas começaram a olhar me olhar com um interesse especial. Lauren, uma caloura bastante popular em Dover, estava olhando fixamente para o meu vestido.

- Você o comprou no Village, não foi? – perguntou ela. – Eu o vi numa vitrine da English Street, mas não tinha dinheiro suficiente.

- Decidi que seria melhor andar pelada o resto do ano e comprar o vestido – respondi sorridente e delicada. – Minha mãe ficaria louca se soubesse quanto paguei por ele.

- E para que servem os cartões de crédito? – brincou Jéssica.

- Fica muito bem em você – observou Lauren.

- Você pode usá-lo de vez em quando, se quiser – ofereci, me sentindo generosa e magnânima.

- Obrigada – disse ela, sorrindo.

Eu me senti maravilhosamente bem sendo o centro das atenções, recebendo olhares de admiração de todos os lados e conversando de verdade com algumas das alunas e dos alunos mais populares da Dover. Poucos minutos depois Jacob apareceu com um copo de cerveja para mim. Dei um gole, apesar de não ser muito chegada em bebidas. Além do mais, detesto o gosto da cerveja.

A sala estava ficando cada vez mais apinhada, e alguns garotos tinham acendido cigarros, enchendo o ar de fumaça azul. O nível de barulho aumentava junto com a fumaceira. Alguém tinha colocado um CD de rap, e alguns garotos estavam dançando no corredor. A música soava tão alta que produzia a sensação de se fazer parte de uma gigantesca batida de um único coração.

- E se alguém chamar a polícia, Jacob? – perguntou Jane.

- Não se preocupe. Acertei tudo com os vizinhos. Todo mundo neste andar vai ficar fora de casa durante a noite, e o velho que mora aqui embaixo não liga. E molhei a mão do zelador com vinte dólares. Está tudo em cima, tudo sob controle.

Ele me puxou para perto de si e me deu um rápido beijo na bochecha.

- Então você conseguiu se virar para vir aqui sem que os teus pais te amolassem, Bella? – perguntou Jane;

- Dissemos a eles que ela ia dormir na minha casa – disse Jéssica.

- Na verdade foi fácil – expliquei.- Mal estavam prestando atenção quando perguntei se podia vir. Eles têm tido um monte de preocupações ultimamente... Meu pai pegou um caso importante que está indo agora para os tribunais, e minha mãe tem que fazer uma apresentação para um novo cliente da empresa em que ela trabalha. E no meio disso tudo meu avô ainda ligou de Wyoming, dizendo que quebrou a perna e não tem como tomar conta do sítio. Agora meus pais estão tentando decidir o que fazer com ele...

- Você tem um avô num sítio, Bella? – interrompeu Embry, um dos amigos de Jacob. – Por alguma razão me aprece que isso não combina com você.

- E não combina mesmo – disse eu. – Nem com o meu pai. Ele não via a hora de cair fora de lá quando chegou a idade de ir para a faculdade.

- Sei lá... – comentou Chelsea. – Acho que um sítio soa tão romântico! Todos aqueles cavalos... Você nunca vai lá?

- Não estivemos mais lá desde que eu era bem pequena – respondi. - Meu pai e meu avô não se dão muito bem. Meu avô não consegue entender as necessidades que meu pai sente da vida urbana. E não tenho grandes lembranças do lugar. Só me lembro de um menino que tentou me beijar no celeiro de meu avô. E me lembro também dele colocando um sapo nas minhas costas, por dentro da roupa, quando estávamos passeando perto do rio, e de meu avô dizendo que eu era uma mimada e fricoteira por ter ficado nervosa durante uma tempestade com raios e trovões. Não foram as melhores férias da minha vida.

Alguém colocou um outro CD de rap, e todos nós começamos a dançar. Mas estava me sentindo um pouco culpada. Queria ser livre e dona do meu nariz como os meus amigos, mas não conseguia me desvencilhar daquela estúpida sensação de culpa. Será que eu era a única que se sentia assim? Como Jéssica dissera, não tinha mentido aos meus pais. Apenas não havia revelado todos os fatos. Todo mundo fazia coisas desse tipo o tempo todo. Meus amigos achavam que não tinha nada demais. Por que então me sentia mal? Segurei Jacob quando ele passou perto de mim.

- Dança comigo – pedi.

Quase ao mesmo tempo a música mudou para uma batida lenta. Jacob me agarrou apertado. Sentia o calor da bochecha dele encostada na minha, e seus braços me enlaçavam com tanta força que respirávamos como se fôssemos um só. Fechei os olhos, com um sentimento de perfeito e extremo contentamento. Era a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida. E eu não queria que acabasse.

Não escutamos a campainha no começo.

- Dê uma olhada se são penetras, cara – pediu Jacob a Embry, que estava em pé perto da porta bebericando uma cerveja. – Se for o velho de baixo reclamando, seja simpático com ele.

- Obrigado por me deixar cuidar disso, Jacob – disse Embry sarcástico, ao mesmo tempo abrindo a porta.

Jacob beijou minha testa e começamos a balançar nossos corpos no ritmo da música. Estávamos começando a nos embalar quando Embry abriu caminho a empurrões no meio da multidão para chegar até nos.

- Ei, Bella! – chamou preocupado. – É sua mãe e o seu pai. E não parecem estar muito felizes!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Geente, a coisa vai pegar fogo! Quem adivinha o que vai acontecer com a Bella..._

_Girls, eu disse que ia postar ontem, mas revéses acontecem. Eu já estou sem net, e vim hoje de manhãzinha na lan pra postar pra vocês._

_Quem gostou , escreve review o/_

_bjcas,_

**_Days3._**


	2. Rumo ao Velho Oeste

_**N/A:** Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Janet Quin-Harkin __, __a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>2 - Rumo ao Velho Oeste<strong>

- Mãe, pai, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei, com um falso bom humor.

Senti um aperto no estômago e logo vi que não tinha saída. Mesmo assim, não estava disposta a deixá-los fazer uma cena na frente dos meus amigos.

- A questão é: o que você está fazendo aqui, Bella? – indagou meu pai, furioso. – Você nos disse que estaria passando a noite na casa de Jéssica.

- E estava... quero dizer, estou – respondi gaguejando. – Estava lá na casa dela, e então o Jacob ligou e sugeriu que déssemos um pulinho aqui...

- E simplesmente coincidiu de você estar com um vestidinho de veludo preto novinho? Que sorte, hein? – arremendou minha mãe, me fitando com um olhar assustador. – Você conhece as nossas regras, Bella. Você não vai a festas sem nossa permissão...

- Mãe, por favor – sussurrei, nervosa.

Todo mundo estava olhando para nós.

- Pegue suas coisas. Você vem com a gente – disse meu pai.

- O resto das minhas coisas está na casa da Jéssica.

-Não, não está mais – retrucou minha mãe. – Nós pegamos tudo quando paramos na casa de Jéssica para entregar a sacola de plástico que você deixou cair no corredor. Achamos que não gostaria de passar a noite sem o seu soro para as lentes de contato e sem a sua escova de dentes, e então demos um pulo até lá no caminho para o restaurante chinês.

Ela esperou que eu disesse alguma coisa, mas não havia nada que pudesse pensar em dizer. Jacob tinha aberto caminho no meio do povo e se aproximava de nós.

- Algum problema, Bella? – perguntou ele.

- Tenho que ir para casa – respondi, mordendo o lábio para não chorar na frente dele e de toda aquela gente.

- Puxa vida, que roubada... – disse ele, me lançando um olhar de solidariedade. – eu te ligo depois, tá?

- Tudo bem – murmurrei.

Eu me virei e saí andando pelo corredor atrás de meus pais. Meu irmãozinho e minha irmãzinha estavam esperando no hall. As pessoas se afastavam para nos deixar passar. Eu nunca tinha sido tão humilhada em toda a minha vida.

- Mãe, pai... – comecei.

Meu pai se virou e me olhou com uma expressão calma e fria.

- Nem uma palavra mais, Bella. Tivemos um longo dia e estamos cansados. Vamos conversar sobre isso amanhã de manhã. Quando chegarmos em casa, você vai direto para o seu quarto.

Eu me instalei no assento traseiro do táxi que meu pai chamou e voltamos para casa em silêncio.

Na manhã seguinte meus pais já estavam sentados na mesa para o café da manhã quando entrei na cozinha.

- Sente-se, Bella – ordenou minha mãe, mostrando meu lugar com um gesto.

Era como se eu fosse um réu num tribunal.

- Realmente sinto muito... – comecei dizendo.

Sempre achei que a auto-humilhação era uma estratégia que funcionava bem. Nenhuma mãe consegue ficar furiosa com uma filha que admita ser um lixo e implore por perdão.

- Queria que vocês soubessem que essa foi a primeira vez que fiz algo desse tipo, e não me senti nada bem.

Olhei esperançosa de minha mãe para meu pai, tentando julgar se os estava atingido ou não. Os dois me escutavam em silencio.

- Vocês sabem o que é ser a única da turma que não pode ir a uma festa? – continuei. – Todo mundo fica achando que é uma babaca, uma nenenzinha! Forma vocês que escolheram essa escola para mim, e ela tem uma vida social muito, muito agitada. Há festas em todos os fins de semana...

O silêncio permaneceu enquanto eu desfiava as minhas desculpas, que ficaram suspensas no ar até começar a me sentir realmente desconfortável. Meu pai limpou a garganta para falar:

- Concordo que talvez o primeiro erro tenha sido nosso, Bella – disse ele.- É verdade, fomos nós que escolhemos a Dover School para você. É uma escola muito boa. Infelizmente é também uma escola de filhinhos de papai ricos e mimados, e isso não é o que queremos para você.

- Não estão pensando em me transferir de escola, estão? – perguntei, em pânico. – Não agora que estou me sentindo adaptada e enturmada pela primeira vez na vida. Não agora que finalmente encontrei um garoto que gosta de mim e que consegui um papel na peça da escola...

- Querida, nós apenas queremos o melhor para você a longo prazo – disse minha mãe calmamente. – E festas sem supervisão de adultos e com bebidas alcoólicas não são o melhor pra você.

- Mas, mãe... – comecei a protestar.

Ela me deteve com um gesto e olhou para meu pai.

- Acho melhor chamarmos Peter e Nessie e deixar que participem disso também – sugeriu ela.

- Porque precisam me ver nesta situação, toda encrencada? – perguntei. – Você sabe como é o Peter. Ele vai se lembrar de tudo o que você disser e depois vai me repetir tudo palavra por palavra quando estiver com raiva de mim.

- Nós os queremos aqui porque isso diz respeito a eles também – declarou papai. – Vocês dois desliguem a TV e venham cá! – gritou, colocando a cabeça perto da porta.

Escutaram-se alguns resmungos, e então duas cabeças despenteadas apareceram.

- Era o meu desenho animado preferido! – reclamou Nessie.

- Sente-se – disse meu pai, indicando os bancos altos no balcão da cozinha.

Havia algo na voz dele que fez os dois se sentarem sem argumentar.

- Sua mãe e eu passamos quase toda a noite em claro conversando – revelou papai.

- Vocês não vão se divorciar, vão? – perguntou Nessie. – Não quero ter de ir aos tribunais e me ver no meio de uma guerra pela custódia da gente, como a Amy.

- Não, Nessie, não vamos nos divorciar – respondeu papai. – Apenas fique quietinha e escute, e vai ficar sabendo o que decidimos.

Ele esperou até todos ficarmos completamente quietos para começar a falar. Não é à toa que ele é advogado.

- Sua mãe e eu não estamos muito felizes com a maneira como as coisas vão indo nesta família. Vocês três estão tendo problemas...

- Eu já disse que sentia muito – interrompi. – E que não aconteceria de novo.

- Não é só você, Bella – disse papai, lançando um olhar para mamãe. – Quase todo dia os outros roubam o dinheiro do lanche do Peter. A psicóloga da escola de Nessie diz que ela está tendo problemas de relacionamento e quer que faça terapia três vezes por semana. E você mentir para a gente, Bella, foi a gota d água.

- E o mais incrível de tudo isso - interrompeu mamãe - é que pensávamos estar fazendo o melhor por vocês. Pagamos uma fortuna em mensalidades para mandá-los às melhores escolas mas estamos percebendo que isso talvez não seja o melhor. Vocês precisam é do nosso tempo e da nossa atenção, que não podemos dar-lhes porque estamos constantemente ocupados com as nossas coisas.

- Precisamos de um tempo para ser uma família, crianças - suspirou meu pai. - Isso não é jeito de viver, sempre na correria, sempre sob pressão, nunca comendo juntos, sempre _pizza_ e comida para viagem em vez de uma boa comida caseira...

- Mas gosto de _pizza!_ - interrompeu Nessie.

- As coisas de que gostamos nem sempre são as melhores para nós, meu amor - retrucou mamãe com suavidade. - Somos os pais de vocês e nós é que temos de pensar no que é realmente o melhor para que cresçam felizes e saudáveis.

Houve uma pausa dramática.

- Vamos estudar em escolas públicas, papai? - perguntou Peter por fim.

- Provavelmente. Vamos ter de olhar isso ainda, mais acho que é bem provável - respondeu papai.

Mamãe respirou fundo.

- A decisão que tomamos é que Nova York não é um lugar saudável para criar os filhos - disse ela - e, no ritmo que estamos indo, seu pai e eu seremos dois fortes candidatos a um enfarte por volta dos quarenta anos. Sei que vocês têm nos ouvido conversar a respeito do problema do vovô durante toda a semana. Ele quebrou a perna e não tem ninguém para ajudá-lo a tomar conta do rancho. Nessa noite papai e eu decidimos que a melhor coisa a fazer é ir para lá cuidar dele.

- Para o Wyoming? – perguntei abruptamente.

- Para o Wyoming – respondeu meu pai.

- Nós todos? Por quanto tempo? – tomei a perguntar, sentindo minha voz estremecer.

- Quem sabe? – disse meu pai. – Talvez para sempre. Vamos ter de ver como as coisas correm por lá.

Endireitei o corpo de supetão.

- Para sempre? Pai, você não pode estar falando sério! Não podemos nos mudar de Nova York!

- Estivemos conversando bastante a respeito disso... – disse mamãe.

- Eu sei – interrompi -, a história da fazenda em Connecticut. Mas nunca achei que estivessem falando sério. Sempre pensei que gostassem de Nova York tanto quanto eu gosto.

- Estamos cansados desta vida estressante – disse papai. – E, como a sua mãe falou, chegamos à conclusão de que Nova York não é um bom lugar para criar uma família saudável.

Fiquei em pé de um salto.

- Vocês não _podem_ estar falando sério! Eu _não __posso_ sair de Nova York agora. Todos os meus amigos estão aqui. Não daria para eu ir morar com a Jéssica? Eles têm uma cama extra lá, do irmão dela que está na faculdade. Sei que a mãe dela iria concordar...

- Jéssica é uma das maiores partes do problema todo, Bella – observou meu pai. – A mãe dela lhe dá todo tipo de liberdade que nós não querermos dar a você.

- É principalmente por causa de você que nós chegamos a essa decisão – completou minha mãe. – É você quem queremos fora dessa cidade o mais cedo possível.

- Não consigo acreditar que estão fazendo isso comigo! – protestei. – Isso é seqüestro infantil! É abuso infantil! Vou falar com as autoridades do Juizado de Menores e ver o que têm a dizer a respeito.

Meu pai sorriu.

- Eles vão dizer que uma criança deve morar com os pais até completar dezoito anos – disse ele. – Goste ou não, você vem conosco, Bella.

- E eu acho que vocês vão gostar, crianças – concluiu mamãe, com uma voz realmente animada. – Imaginem não ter de lutar com o trânsito e a multidão todas as manhãs. Poderíamos comprar cavalos para vocês, se quiserem. Teríamos tempo para jantar juntos...

- Mas como vai encontrar trabalho em Wyoming? – zombei.

- Não vou trabalhar. Nem o seu pai. Nós dois estamos parando de trabalhar.

- Ah, não! – gemeu Nessie. – Vamos virar sem-teto e mendigos! Não quero dormir numa caixa de papelão!

Aquilo quebrou a tensão e todos tivemos de rir. Mas o ingênuo comentário de Nessie levantou uma questão séria.

- Do que vamos viver? – perguntei.

- Vamos nos virar bem – disse mamãe, lançando um olhar a papai. – Vamos começar trabalhando no sítio do vovô até ele ficar bem, e, se depois as coisas não correrem bem entre nós e ele, então talvez compremos uma fazendinha para nós mesmos. Uma vantagem de ter morado aqui na cidade por tanto tempo nós não podemos negar: fomos muito bem pagos e conseguimos economizar bastante. E no Wyoming não teremos de pagar aluguel ridiculamente alto nem absurdas mensalidades privadas. Estou planejando plantar frutas e verduras, e isso vai dar tempo ao papai fazer o que ele sempre sonhou fazer.

- O que é? – indaguei.

- Escrever um romance – respondeu ela.

Olhei na direção de papai. Ele havia corado.

- Sempre foi o meu sonho secreto – confessou com doçura e certa timidez. – E, se não der certo, se eu descobrir que não consigo escrever o meu _Best-seller_ e se não conseguirmos plantar a nossa própria comida, então tenho certeza de que sempre haverá trabalho para um advogado em qualquer lugar. Ou então poderia ensinar na escola local. Há inúmeras opções.

- Para você, talvez – disse eu. – Mas o que há para mim lá?

- Vários garotos e garotas cujos valores ainda não foram perdidos – replicou mamãe. – A chance de perceber que dinheiro não compra felicidade. A chance de crescer como uma pessoa autêntica, e não como uma burguesinha sofisticada e falsa. Quem sabe quantos talentos seus você poderá descobrir quando tiver uma chance de tentar coisas novas?

- Claro – retruquei com amargura -, como, por exemplo, bater manteiga e tirar leite de vacas.

- Vacas? – perguntou Nessie toda excitada. – Vamos ter vacas?

Mamãe sorriu ao ver a carinha animada de Nessie.

- Vai poder ter quantos bichinhos de estimação quiser, amorzinho. Vacas, ovelhas, porcos, coelhos... tudo o que quiser.

Nessie deslizou do banco para o chão.

- Estou indo empacotar as minhas coisas – comentou. – Podemos ir amanhã?

- Amanhã não – respondeu meu pai, erguendo Nessie em seus braços. – Mas muito, muito em breve. Assim que conseguirmos um inquilino para este apartamento e deixarmos tudo em ordem. Não posso esperar para ver a cara dos meus sócios quando eu contar a eles que estou indo embora.

Olhei para a cara excitada e feliz de papai, em seguida para a de mamãe, e depois para a de Nessie. Pelo menos Peter não parecia estar pulando de felicidade. Talvez estivesse se lembrando da vez em que tinha vomitado quando o vovô o obrigara a comer nabos plantados em casa.

Senti um grande soluço chegando.

- Não consigo acreditar em vocês, gente – eu disse através da bola que se formara em minha garganta. – Não consigo acreditar que estejam fazendo isso comigo. Eu não vou! Vou encontrar um jeito de ficar aqui, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça sobre a Terra!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Nossa, a coisa ficou séria... e é aí que entra a nossa história! Nem podem imaginar a situação que a aguarda na fazendinha do vovô... _

_Girls, beijos grandes pra ** Kathyanne**,** nataalya13**,** Sam **e** DaysCullenB.S**, obrigada flores!_

_Ah, e o Dudu ainda não aparece no próximo, mas podem esperar que ele não demora de jeito nenhum!_

_Gente que felicidade: voltou minha net ! Apesar de que está uma droga, ta dando pr usa..._

_E você, gostou do capitulo? Da mudança? Do Jacob? Da irmã fofuxa da Bella? _

_Não esqueçam de **comentar**: vai deixar uma pessoinha muuuito feliz_

_bjcas,_

_**Days3.**_


	3. Temporada nas Montanhas

_**N/A:** Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Janet Quin-Harkin , a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>3 – Temporada nas Montanhas<strong>

Estava tão transtornada que não consegui falar com Jacob nem com Jessica quando me telefonaram mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia. Meu pai enfiou a cabeça no meu quarto para me passar o recado de que minha turma ainda estava com a intenção de ir ao festival de cinema italiano naquele tarde, e que eu poderia encontrá-los no cinema ou no Fiorelli, depois do filme.

- Ah é? – disparei. – E o que disse a eles? Que ficaria de castigo até me encontrar a salvo entre as manadas de búfalos do Wyoming? - Meu pai sorriu.

- Pode se encontrar cm os seus amigos se quiser, Bella. Não somos monstros.

Eu me decidi contra o filme italiano. Sabia que era sobre uma mulher que se apaixonava por um soldado que parte para a guerra e é morto, e tive um péssimo pressentimento que iria chorar durante toda a sessão. Mais me esforcei e consegui me refazer um pouco. Joguei bastante água fria na cara e passei um pouco de batom, para pelo menos voltar a parecer humana o suficiente para me encontrar com os meus amigos no Fiorelli.  
>Eles estavam sentados numa mesa de canto e, quando cheguei, todos me olharam com compaixão. Jane saiu as pressas de seu lugar para me abrir espaço ao lado de Jacob.<p>

- Você perdeu um bom filme hoje, Bella. Um filme tão triste... – informou. Eu me esforcei para dar um meio-sorriso enquanto me espremia ao lado de Jacob.

- Deve estar numa encrenca séria – disse Jessica. – Seu pai foi frio como um _iceberg _quando liguei hoje de manhã.

- É, ele me disse que você não estava falando com ninguém – arremedou Jacob. – Sinto muito por ter ficada tão encrencada, Bella. Nunca imaginei que seus pais fosse ficar tão enfurecidos só por causa de uma simples festinha.

Tentei responder a ele, mas em vez disso tive de me esforçar para engolir o choro. Passei o olhar pelo Fiorelli, reparando nos pôsteres de óperas italianas penduradas nas paredes, nas velas cor-de-rosa nos candelabros e na voz de Pavarotti soando baixinho nos alto-falantes, abafando um pouco o rouco nervoso do trânsito que vinha do exterior. As luzes de uma placa luminosa d outro lado da rua resplandeciam. Havia um vendedor de _kebab_ num canto, e o Davi's Deli, onde se faz o famoso _pastrame_do David, no outro canto. Aquilo era Nova York, e era aquilo que eu amava.

- Você está mesmo numa fria, Bella? – perguntou Jacob, tocando gentilmente na minha mão. – Quero dizer, puseram você de castigo, ou algo parecido?

- Pior do que isso – comecei. – Vão me levar embora para o Wyoming.

- Vão o que? Por quanto tempo?

Todos os meus amigos estavam agora me olhando em estado de choque.

- Para sempre – disse eu com tristeza.

- Não posso acreditar! – exclamou Jacob. – Você quebra uma regrinha de nada e mandam você para o Wyoming?

- Pois é melhor acreditar, porque é verdade – repliquei. – Meus pais disseram que andaram pensando em como fazer para resolver o problema do meu avô, e essa história da festa ajudou a chegar a uma decisão

- Só por causa do seu avô? – disparou Jane. – Ninguém larga tudo e se muda para o Wyoming só porque alguém quebrou uma perna!

- Essa é uma das razões – expliquei. – Querem nos tirar da cidade e nos levar para um lugar onde a vida seja simples.

- Você deve estar brincando – disse Chelsea, arregalando os olhos.

- Não podem fazer isso, Bella – ponderou Jessica calmamente jogando os cabelos para trás. – Vá falar com o advogado infantil na escola. Diga a ele que os seus direitos estão sendo violados. Você também tem direitos, sabia?

- E os psiquiatras já provaram que é prejudicial mudas um aluno de escola e de cidade no meio do colegial – emendou Chelsea. – Eles estarão realmente pondo em risco a sua saúde mental, Bella.

- A Constituição salvaguarda o direito à vida, à liberdade e a busca da felicidade – acrescentou Embry. – E eu diria que as suas chances de encontrar a felicidade em Nebraska ou seja lá onde for são zero.

- Wyoming – corrigi.

- Dá na mesma – replicou ele. – Uma vez que você sai da Pensilvânia não há mais nada até chegar na Califórnia. Já atravessei o país de carro uma vez. Pode acreditar em mim.

- O Wyoming é legal – comentou Chelsea. – Jackson Hole parece ser um barato. Vi em _A__ vida __dos __ricos __e __famosos_, na TV. Eles têm fontes de água quente naturais e trenós puxados por cavalos. Muita gente famosa vai lá.

- A gente poderia ir visitar você nas férias, para esquiar – disse Jessica, subitamente tão entusiasmada. – Eu iria adorar me deitar numa nascente de água quente rodeada por um monte de neve. Que romântico!

- Nós não estamos indo morar em Jackson Hole – esclareci com amargura. – Estamos indo morar no fim do mundo, num lugar onde nunca ninguém sequer ouviu falar. Num sítio. A pior coisa que poderia acontecer a alguém.

Eles voltaram a ficar com pena de mim.

- Então simplesmente recuse-se a ir – disse Jessica. – O que eles podem fazer? Levá-la à força em cima dos ombros?

- Meu pai disse que crianças com menos de dezoito anos têm de ir aonde seus pais forem, gostem ou não – expliquei.

- Não se você fizer o maior escândalo – opinou Jane. – Quando não me deixam seguir o meu caminho, ameaço parar de comer. Meus pais têm tanto medo de que eu entre em anorexia que acabam cedendo.

- Só tenho mais umas duas semanas antes de partimos – contei. – Não acredito que conseguiria ficar desnutrida a ponto de beirar a morte em tão pouco tempo.

- Simplesmente fuja de casa – disse Jessica, como se fazer isso fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. – Esconderíamos você, não é, gente?

- Você terá sempre o meu quarto a disposição, Bella – disse Jacob, me dando um sorriso doce e malicioso.

- Não, falando sério – continuou Jessica. – Se não quer ir, não vá. Você já é quase adulta, e pode morar com algumas de nós. Esconderíamos você até eles irem embora.

- Não poderia fazer isso – disse eu, sacudindo a cabeça. – Eles ficariam doentes de preocupação por minha causa.

- Eles merecem, por não se preocuparem com a sua felicidade – disse Jane. – Quero dizer, ir para o Wyoming é pior do que uma sentença de morte. Você vai morrer de tédio lá.

- Pense a respeito, Bella – disse Jessica. – Nenhuma loja num milhão de quilômetros quadrados, nenhum café, e você vai ter de se conformar com dançar com uns caipiras calçados com aquelas enormes batas de _cowboy_ – ela fez uma pausa e começou a rir. – E vai ter de aprender a dizer _ya-hu_ e _iuuiii_!

- Pode crer que não pretendo me aproximar o suficiente de nenhum garoto no Wyoming para que ele possa dançar comigo – repliquei – e que não vou aprender a dizer _ya-hu_.

Na verdade, estou planejando me deitar em minha cama e ficar olhando para o teto até eles perceberem o quanto estou infeliz. Então vão ter de me mandar de volta para cá.

Jacob estava um bom tempo olhando para baixo, na direção de seu _capuccino_. Então levantou a vista para mim com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Anime-se, Bella – disse ele. – Você não acredita mesmo que seus pais vão agüentar ficar por lá mais do que uns dois meses, acredita? Eles também estão acostumados com Nova York, lembre-se. Podem achar lindo morar num sitio por algumas semanas, mas espere até nevar e se verem entalados num lugar a dez quilômetros da cidadezinha mais próxima e com um único canal de TV. Aposto que para o Natal vocês já estão de volta.

Olhei para ele com uma expressão esperançosa.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Estou contando com isso – ele respondeu com um movimento afirmativo de cabeça. – Se não, quem vai me aquecer nesse inverno?

Aquilo foi a coisa mais doce que alguém já me dissera, e me senti perigosamente perto das lágrimas de novo.

- Espero, espero mesmo que você esteja certo, Jacob – repliquei.

Gastei as ultimas semanas em Nova York me fartando de fazer tudo que eu sempre havia desejado mais nunca fizera até então. Jacob fez tudo junto comigo, me acompanhando a todos os nossos programas favoritos e vendo todos os filmes possíveis.

- Assim pelo menos não vai morrer de fome cultural – ele brincou.

Que semanas maravilhosas! Jacob e eu começamos realmente a nos entrosar, a nos conhecer. Como eu iria conseguir deixá-lo?

Em minha última ida à Dover School passamos juntos um perfeito dia de outubro. A temperatura estava quente sem ser abafada, e as folhas começavam a ficar douradas nas arvores do Central Park. Passeamos pelo parque juntos, por entre as charretes carregadas de turistas, puxadas por cavalos saltitantes. O Central Park nunca me parecera tão adorável. Nova York nunca me parecera um lugar tão perfeito para se morar. O Central Park ficava no fim do meu quarteirão, e eu quase nunca arranjava tempo para passear nele. Mas naquele dia saboreei cada árvore, cada pedra, cada fonte, dizendo a mim mesma: "Você nunca mais vai ter tudo isso".

- Não consigo acreditar que vou estar na estrada para o Wyoming amanhã de manhã – desabafei.

- Nem eu – disse Jacob. – Bem agora, que estamos começando a nos conhecer, você vai embora. Não é justo.

- Nunca senti nada assim por alguém, Jacob – revelei.

- Sei o que você quer dizer. Você é mesmo muito especial, Bella – confessou, pegando gentilmente na minha mão. – Dizer adeus é duro para mim também.

- Vou pensar em você todos os dias – confessei, sentindo uma lágrima rolar pelo meu rosto.

- Ei, calma – pediu ele -, você não esta indo para o fim do mundo. Existem telefones no Wyoming. Eu vou te ligar todas as noites.

- Isso vai custar uma fortuna.

- Não tem importância – replicou Jacob. – Minha irmã liga a cobrar da universidade a toda hora. Supõe-se que eu tenha direito aos mesmos privilégios. E também existem os aviões. Posso pegar um e dar um pulo lá para te ver.

- Sério?

- Claro. E você também poderia pedir aos seus pais para deixarem você voar para cá de vez em quando, nos feriados e nas férias.

- É mesmo... – me animei, com uma frestinha de luz surgindo na escuridão do meu desespero. – Eles têm obrigação de me permitir isso, não têm? Não podem me manter longe dos meus amigos para sempre.

- É, como eu disse – continuou Jacob -, quando a primeira nevada vier, quando os canos congelarem e não conseguirem encontrar um _fettuccine_ no supermercado local, aposto que eles vão querer correr de volta para a civilização. Na próxima primavera você já vai até ter se esquecido de que um dia esteve fora de Nova York. Vamos assistir a todos os _shows _novos na Broadway que tiver perdido e patinar no Central Park quando as folhas já estiverem começando a nascer nas árvores novamente.

- Ah, Jacob, você acha mesmo?

Ele sorriu para mim. - Vou estar segurando na sua mão e, quando chegarmos perto de uma árvore enorme como essa, vou pegar você nos meus braços e te beijar, exatamente assim.

Os lábios deles encontraram os meus, e ficamos lá nos beijando, bem apertadinhos.

- Isto é – continuou, brincando, quando já nos apartávamos -, se você não tiver me esquecido até lá. Se não tiver encontrado um _cowboy _de quem goste mais do que de mim...

- Não brinque com coisas sérias, Jacob – disse eu, brava. – Isso nunca vai acontecer.

Caminhamos de volta para casa, de mãos dadas. Depois de um beijo final de despedida, fiquei olhando enquanto ele se afastava lentamente. Era a última vez que eu o via, sabe lá por quanto tempo. E eu queria me lembrar daquele momento para sempre.

Naquela noite papai entrou em meu quarto no momento em que eu tentava enfiar o resto das minhas coisas numa grande bolsa de náilon que já estava quase estourando.

- Bella, sei que você está louca de raiva pelo que nós estamos fazendo com você... – começou ele. – Sei que você não quer ir, mas, por favor, acredite que estamos fazendo o que achamos que é o melhor para nós todos.

Continuei tentando enfiar um par de sapatos num lugar não existente no canto da mala.

- Quem sabe? – continuou ele. – Pode ser que você acabe gostando de lá...

- Está bem, pai.

- Você pode até descobrir ser uma pessoa que nunca imaginou. Alguém que não precisa de cartões de crédito, roupas caras e festas selvagens para se divertir.

Finalmente consegui enfiar os sapatos na mala e fechei o zíper.

- Sua mãe e eu temos andado preocupados com o quanto essa história de mudança está afetando você – prosseguiu ele – e nós decidimos assumir um compromisso.- Ergui os olhos para ele, cheia de esperanças. - Decidimos que primeiro você deve tentar para valer de adaptar à nova vida. Se no fim do ano letivo você ainda tiver desesperadamente infeliz no Wyoming, então daremos um jeito de mandá-la de volta a Nova York. Está bem assim?

- Melhor do que nada. E aí eu voltaria para a Dover School?

- Não disse isso. Teríamos de pensar nesse detalhe com bastante cuidado. Mais você tem de me prometer que vai tentar de verdade dar uma chance ao Wyoming: nos adaptarmos a um novo estilo de vida vai ser um desafio para todos. Vamos ter de colaborar uns com os outros. Certo, Bella?

Dei um grunhido que poderia ser interpretado como um sim, e ele saiu do meu quarto. Mas uma nova luz de esperança começara a brilhar em minha mente. Se eu conseguisse sobreviver ao resto ano letivo...

**oOoOoOo**

- Esta via ser a cidadezinha mais próxima a nós – disse papai quando entramos em Cody um vilarejo de sete mil habitantes.

Parecia o próprio Velho Oeste sem tirar nem pôr, como se Butch Cassidy e Sundance Kid fossem aparecer cavalgando pela rua principal a qualquer momento. Havia no máximo uns dois restaurantes e uns três hotéis.

Estávamos na estrada havia uns quatro dias e não tínhamos visto nada além de campo aberto e muitas vacas, e já estávamos todos ficando cansados. Tinha acabado de começar a chover. Todo mundo queria dar uma parada, exceto papai, ansioso para chegar logo ao sítio. Ele não me deixou parar nem sequer para ver se havia um cinema ou um barzinho na cidade, apesar de eu suspeitar que não havia nenhum.

Nessie estava ficando cada vez mais lamurienta. Ela havia visto uma placa que dizia "Bem-vindo a Cody, o portão de entrada do Parque Nacional de Yellowstone", e estava com medo, achando que ia ter de viver entre gêiseres e que poderia ser morta pelos vapores ferventes. Peter começou a recitar estatísticas a respeito do numero de ataques de ursos-pardos a seres humanos que tinha ocorrido recentemente em Yellowstone. Até minha mãe ficou olhando apreensiva e longamente para trás quando caíamos da cidadezinha.

- Acho que é mesmo melhor nós tentarmos chegar à casa do vovô antes de escurecer – disse ela.

- As montanhas já estão bem na nossa frente agora – observou papai, animado.

- Não estamos vendo nada – murmurou Peter.

- Isso é porque as nuvens estão baixas hoje. Num dia claro pode-se ver daqui os picos nevados. É uma vista linda – disse papai.

Ninguém acreditou nele. O mundo inteiro parecia plano e cinza. Estivera tentando lembrar da minha última viagem à casa do vovô e não me lembrei da região ser plana e aberta. Na verdade, lembrei-me de um monte de árvores enormes que faziam barulhos assustadores quando o vento soprava e de um rio de correnteza rápida em que eu tinha caído certa vez, por estar tentando seguir o menino que vivia um pouco mais abaixo na estrada, um calafrio ao me lembrar do pânico que me produzira aquela coisa fria e deslizante presa dentro da minha camiseta. Se aquilo era o que os garotos da região faziam para se divertir, então seria melhor eu tratar de vestir roupas de gola alta e apertada durante todo o tempo em que estivemos no Wyoming.

Abandonamos o que era ridiculamente chamado de "estrada principal" e entramos numa ainda menor. A estradinha começou a subir. Logo as árvores apareceram e depois um riacho. As curvas ascendentes das montanhas se mostraram com clareza, cobertas por um negro manto de pinheiros e por vacas e cavalos que estavam pastando nas encostas.

- Preste atenção para não passar da estrada dessa vez, Charlie – mamãe disse a papai.

- Eu morei aqui por dezoito anos, Renée – papai retrucou.

- Eu sei, mas da última vez você passou da entrada, lembra? Fomos parar quase no topo de uma montanha.

- É logo depois da cerca de madeira – afirmou papai. – Logo depois do posto de gasolina.

Uma placa ao lado da estrada dizia "Indian Falls, população: 625."

- Onde fica essa cidade? – perguntou Peter, desconfiado.

Estava me perguntando a mesma coisa. Através da chuva eu podia ver algumas casa rodeadas de árvores, mais alguns cavalos, uma igrejinha branca, um armazém, uma loja de ferragem e ferramentas com um anúncio de equipamentos de pesca, um posto de gasolina com dois ou três carros parados em frente e um bonito sobrado com uma cerca de madeira.

- Indian Falls é isso ai? – perguntei.

- É isso ai. Há várias comunidades desse tipo ao longo dessa estrada, e acho que há alguns ranchos comunitários também – explicou papai.

- _Ya-hu_! – disse eu sarcástica, já experimentando o meu novo vocabulário. – Que fascinante! Não vejo a hora de conhecer melhor a região e seus habitantes!

Saímos da estradinha de asfalto e começamos a andar no meio de um estreito vale. A estrada agora era de terra. Já chovia realmente forte, com o vento batendo contra o pára-brisa e dificultando muito a visibilidade.

- Estou com frio. Quero ir para casa – gemeu Nessie.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem, já estamos quase lá – disse papai com suavidade. – Aposto como o vovô vai estar com um grande fogo aceso na lareira e um delicioso jantar quentinho esperando por nós.

As árvores se sacudiam loucamente ao longo da estrada, e papai teve de acender os faróis de neblina. Então, de repente, ele disse:

- Cá estamos, em casa por fim.

Fomos subindo aos trancos e barrancos por um caminho sulcado por pneus de carros, no meio de árvores escuras e bamboleantes. No meio daquela escuridão mal conseguíamos divisar as formas de uma torta casa de fazenda. Uma luz fraca brilhava nas janelas do andar de baixo. A casa era bastante grande, e parecia o lugar mais solitário do mundo. O vento uivava quando estacionamos o carro e descemos, quase nos levando pelos ares enquanto subíamos os degraus da varanda. A grande lareira acesa e o jantar quente de fato soavam como uma ótima idéia naquele momento.

A porta da frente se abriu e um facho de luz se precipitou para fora. Um home alto e musculoso, com o rosto escondido por um chapéu de _cowboy_, surgiu no umbral e ficou parado, me olhando enquanto eu era varrida ao longo da varanda por uma forte rajada de vento.

- Opa! – gritei enquanto lutava para segurar minha bolsa e meu porta CD.

Quando recuperei o equilíbrio me agarrando a uma das colunas da varanda, reparei que ele não estava usando um gesso na perna. Ele estava andando! Tinha sido tudo um mal-entendido, e poderíamos voltar imediatamente para casa!

- Vovô! – gritei. – Você está andando! Isso é um milagre!

Pude ver uns dentes brancos brilhantes debaixo daquele chapéu.

- Sinto muito desapontá-la, mais isso não é um milagre e eu não sou o seu avô, apesar de dizerem que pareço bastante maduro para minha idade – respondeu uma voz de rapaz.

Dei mais uns passos na direção dele. Quando as luzes do carro não estavam mais me ofuscando, pude ver que se tratava de um jovem _cowboy_, alto, e com um olhar amigável. Ele ergueu o chapéu para mim e o recolocou na cabeça com um só gesto.

- Sou vizinho do Sr. Swan. Meu pai pediu para eu vir aqui e dar uma olhada se ele não estaria precisando de mantimentos, estava planejando ficar mais um pouco para ver se precisava de ajuda em alguma outra coisa; mas, já que a família veio para tomar conta dele, acho que já vou indo para casa. Tenho certeza de que vocês não querem nenhum estranho zanzando por aqui. Bom, meu nome é Edward. E você é...?

- Bella – respondi, tentando fazer meus dentes pararem de bater por causa do frio e da chuva.

- Bella! – repetiu, com uma expressão subitamente iluminada. – Agora me lembro! Nossa, você sem dúvida cresceu bastante desde a última vez em que a vi. Bella... isso mesmo. Sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar.

Estava tentando desesperadamente me lembrar de onde o tinha visto antes quando, de repente, uma imagem do passado brotou na minha cabeça: um garotinho miúdo pulando com facilidade de pedra em pedra e gritando para mim: "Não é difícil! É só me seguir! Não tenha medo!" E depois nós dois sentados na grama alta, ele se aproximando de mim, e...

- Ei, você é aquele garoto que colocou um sapo nas minhas costas! – exclamei. Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto dele.

- Depois de tanto tempo ainda se lembra! – disse ele, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. – Querida, a sua reação foi algo chocante. Parecia até que eu tinha tentado te matar pelo jeito que saiu correndo na direção da sua mãe. Pensei que ficaria tão encrencado que não iria conseguir nem me sentar por uma semana.

- E ficou? – perguntei.

Havia alguma coisa de cativante no sorriso franco e simpático dele, algo que me fazia continuar conversando mesmo com o vento e a chuva rodopiando à nossa volta.

- Ah, que nada. Só umas cintadas do meu pai – respondeu ele.

- Bella, venha dar uma mão a sua mãe com estas malas! – gritou meu pai,

- Vocês precisam de ajuda? – perguntou Edward.

- Não tudo bem. Dá para a gente se virar – respondi.

Por alguma razão me pareceu importante que ele não achasse que uma família de burguesinhos da cidade estava chegando.

- Bom, eu vou para casa então – disse ele. – O seu avô com certeza vai ficar contente de ter vocês todos por aqui. A gente se vê por ai, Bella.

E, dizendo isso, ele saltou por cima do parapeito da varanda, desaparecendo na escuridão da noite.

- Ora, ora, não fique aí parada deixando todo o ar frio entrar aqui! Entre de uma vez! – explodiu uma grande e sonora voz.

Era meu avô, parado no arco da porta com muletas debaixo dos braços. Uma das pernas dele estava engessada, mas mesmo assim se parecia bastante com o que eu me lembrava: alto, largo, uma densa cabeleira branca e um cabelo grisalho. Uma figura realmente imponente e assustadora.

- Que noite para chegar! – exclamou ele. – Faz uns dois meses que não chove. Todo mundo tem reclamado do calor e da seca, e agora vocês trazem isso. Acho que a gente deveria contratá-los como fazedores de chuva!

Papai escalou os degraus na direção dele.

- Como você está, pai?

- Não tão mal, não tão mal – respondeu vovô. – Esta droga de perna dói um pouco, mas de resto não posso reclamar.

Reparei que não se abraçaram.

- Entrem, entrem – disse vovô.

Nós todos seguimos meu pai e meu avô pelo corredor de entrada.

- Você se lembra da Renée... – disse meu pai, como se estivesse apresentando minha mãe a um estranho.

Mamãe sorriu timidamente.

- E das crianças – continuou papai. – Bella, Peter e Nessie. Digam "oi" para o vovô.

- Meu Deus do céu, não me diga que esses são os seus filhos! – vociferou vovô. – A última vez que nos vimos mal passavam do chão! Você os tem alimentado demais, Renée.

Nessie tinha se aproximado dele.

- Só ficamos mais velhos, bobinho – disse ela, enquanto vovô a acariciava nos cabelos.

Peter e eu ficamos quietos, pouco ansiosos por travar novas amizades.

- Oi, vovô – murmuramos ao mesmo tempo.

- Peter, venha cá – ele pediu. – Deixe-me sentir os seus músculos para ver se vau ser de alguma utilidade para mim laçando novilhos nesta temporada.

Peter me lançou um olhar aterrorizado, mas foi até o nosso avô e teve seus braços inspecionados por ele.

- Nossa... você chama isso de braços? – disse vovô, balançando a cabeça. – Isso são palitos de fósforo. Não dá para laçar nem um coelhinho. Vamos ter de colocar você para trabalhar logo, para criar musculatura.

O olhar de vovô passou então para mim.

- E esta é a Bella – supôs. – Já se tornou uma mocinha, pelo que estou vendo. Você ainda tem medo da própria sombra?

- Nunca tive medo da minha sombra – respondi com frieza. Vovô riu.

- Mas tinha de quase tudo – afirmou ele. – Aranhas, trovões, gado, sapos...

- Só nas minhas costas – emendei rapidamente. Pude ver um brilho divertido nos olhos dele.

- Você cruzou com o jovem Edward Cullen ai fora antes de ele ir embora, não é? Ele tem tomado conta do meu gado. Com essa perna ruim não tenho como fazer isso sozinho. Ele esteve se preparando para receber você, Bella. Andou coletando sapos a semana toda.

- Nesse caso – repliquei, jogando meus cabelos para trás -, é melhor você espalhar por aí que, se algum cabeça-de-vento da região tentar se aproximar de mim com um sapo, vai se arrepender amargamente. Pratiquei caratê e não tenho o menor remorso de exercitar tudo o que aprendi. - Aquilo fez vovô rugir de prazer.

- Mais que vespinha você se tornou! – riu. – Gosto disso.

Então olhou para nós todos parados e desamparados lá no meio do gelado _hall_ de entrada.

- Bom, não fiquem aí parados como estátuas, vamos entrando. Desculpem-me por não haver aquecimento – disse ele quando já entrávamos na sala. – Não receberei óleo _diesel_para o aquecimento central antes do começo de novembro, e do jeito que estou não tenho como ir lá fora para cortar lenha.

- Tudo bem – disse mamãe -, nós vamos nos sentir bem depois de uma refeição quente.

- Dêem uma olhada na cozinha e vejam o que conseguem encontrar – disse vovô. – Não tive condições de sair desde que me trouxeram do hospital. Receio que haja poucos mantimentos.

A cozinha era uma graça, com todos os detalhes típicos de uma casa de campo. Havia uma grande mesa de centro, cortinas feitas à mão e muitas plantas. Estava equipada com tudo o que é preciso haver numa cozinha. Exceto, é claro, a comida. A dispensa se encontrava quase vazia. E a geladeira também.

- Já sei, vamos pedir uma _pizza_– disse Nessie, animada.

- Mas parar de comer comida ponta e passar a comer comida caseira não era um dos principais motivos de nos mudarmos para cá? – observei.

- Bom, mais como vamos comer comida caseira se não há o que cozinhar? – perguntou papai. – Simplesmente vamos ter de abrir uma exceção e comer comida pronta mais uma noite. Vou pegar a lista telefônica. - Vovô começou a rir de novo.

- Mais onde você acha que vai pedir uma _pizza_, hein? Isso aqui não é Nova York, sabe?

Nem precisava ter se dado ao trabalho de nos lembrar disso. Em Nova York não havia casas frias e úmidas a quilômetros de distância da civilização.

- Então vou sair para comprar uma _pizza_ para nós – disse papai. – deve haver algum lugar que venda comida para viagem. Até uma _pizza _congelada no mercadinho serviria.

- Eles fecham às cinco – informou vovô.

- Bom, mas precisamos comer algo – replicou papai, com o seu bom humor desvanecendo rapidamente. – Essas crianças ficaram o dia todo sentadas no carro. Vou rodar por ai até encontrar alguma coisa.

Nós descarregamos o resto das coisas do carro sob a chuva e observamos papai tornar a descer a estrada.

- Tome cuidado, amor – gritou mamãe quando ele já saía, com certeza sem ser ouvida por causa do barulho infernal que fazia o vento.

- Imagino que queira arrumar as camas e os quartos lá em cima – disse vovô. – Estive dormindo aqui embaixo no sofá, por causa da perna, e por isso deixo tudo nas suas mãos, Renée. Vai encontrar lençóis limpos no grande armário do corredor.

- Vou ajudar você, mamãe – me dispus.

- Eu também – bradaram Peter e Nessie ao mesmo tempo, não querendo ficar sozinhos com vovô no andar de baixo.

Encontramos várias pilhas limpas e bem-arrumadas de lençóis e fizemos as camas juntos enquanto a chuva batia nas janelas e o vento uivava por entre os batentes. E papai não voltava. Tornamos a descer, e Peter começou a citar todas as possíveis causas de acidente no Wyoming.

- Talvez uma árvore tenha sido derrubada por um raio e caído em cima do carro do papai. Talvez uma vaca tenha pulado uma cerca e aterrissado em cima do papai. Talvez tenha havido uma enchente relâmpago.

- Cala a boca! – gritamos todos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o parar por um tempo.

- Garotos esquisitos o seu, Renée – comentou vovô.

- Estão cansados e famintos, é só isso – replicou mamãe. – Onde será que está o Charlie?

- Poderíamos assistir a um pouco de TV – disse Peter. – _Jeopardy_ deve estar passando agora.

Peter se levantou de um salto, mas vovô fez um gesto com o braço para ele voltar a se sentar.

- A TV não está funcionando – revelou vovô.

- A TV não está funcionando? – perguntou Peter, como se vovô tivesse dito que nunca tomava banho.

- Não ter TV vai ser bom para todos nós – ponderou mamãe. – Nunca tivemos tempo para conversar ou ler, e sempre quis ter tempo para essas e outras coisas. Imagine só uma colcha feita em casa estendida na minha cama e saber que eu mesma teci cada ponto!

- Minha esposa fez a colcha que está na cama do antigo quarto de Charlie – disse vovô. – Ela ficava sentada naquele canto costurando durante as noites quando ele era pequeno.

Olhei de um rosto para o outro. Estava acontecendo de verdade: minha família já começara a se "ruralizar". E pelo bem deles eu tinha de aparentar que estava achando tudo normal!

- Como vamos poder alugar dvds se não há TV? – perguntei. – Aposto que não há nenhum cinema mais perto do que em Cody.

- Nem videolocadora – disse vovô, rindo por entre os dentes. – Nem sei dizer se em Cody eles permanecem abertos durante o inverno. A maioria dos estabelecimentos por aqui fecham as portas quando termina a temporada turística. Fica tudo tranqüilíssimo no outono e no inverno.

- O que os garotos fazem para se divertir, então? Aonde eles vão? – insisti.

- Acho que inventam as suas próprias formas de se divertirem – explicou vovô. – Gostam de pescar e têm seus cavalos para fazer coisas como torneios de laço ao novilho. A maior parte deles tem de acordar ao amanhecer para cumprir as tarefas no sítio e, portanto, não podem ficar acordados até tarde da noite como os garotos da cidade.

Olhei para ele boquiaberta de horror. Mamãe olhou para o seu relógio.

- Já são nove e meia – disse ela com uma voz preocupada. – Vocês acham que deveríamos ligar para o xerife? Talvez papai tenha se perdido.

Justo nesse momento a porta de entrada se escancarou dramaticamente, deixando entrar um redemoinho de folhas mortas e um vento frio e úmido. Papai ficou lá parado, ensopado pela chuva, com uma caixa na mão e um olhar selvagem.

- Não há uma única _pizza _daqui até Chicago! – vociferou ele.

- Tentei te avisar, filho. Eu estava justamente explicando a sua adorável esposa que a maioria dos estabelecimentos comerciais fecham as portas depois da temporada turística.

- Estávamos ficando preocupados com você – disse mamãe, se levantando para pegar a caixa que ele trazia e ajudá-lo a tirar o casaco molhado. – Pensamos que você tivesse se perdido.

- Pensei que você tivesse sido atingido por uma árvore, ou que uma vaca tivesse pulado em cima de você – acrescentou Peter.

- Quase – revelou papai. – A situação está preta lá fora, principalmente na estrada principal. Quase fui arrastado por essa ventania.

- Então você trouxe uma _pizza _para a gente, papai? – perguntou Nessie. – Encontrou um pouquinho em Chicago?

- Não, meu amor, não encontrei nenhuma _pizza_. Na verdade tive sorte de encontrar algo. Havia um lugar em Cody que ainda estava aberto, e eles me deram uma caixa de costeleta e um pote de biscoitos.

Ele abriu a caixa e um cheiro quente e gostoso encheu a sala. Jessica tinha me convencido havia pouco tempo de que comer carne era tão errado moralmente quanto maléfico para a saúde. Hesitei, dividida entre os meus novos princípios e o desejo de não passar fome. O cheiro estava me enlouquecendo. O resto de minha família já havia se lançado ao ataque e estavam todos devorando as costeletas como uma tribo da Idade da Pedra. Se eu não agisse rápido, não sobraria nada. Minha fome venceu: peguei um prato e o enchi de costeletas até o topo. Elas estavam macias e suculentas, cheirando a lenha, e com tempero no ponto certo. Fiquei impressionada.

Depois de comermos, Peter e Nessie não precisaram de que lhes dissessem nem uma palavra para irem para a cama. Afinal de contas, já era mais de meia-noite em Nova York, e no Wyoming estávamos em outro fuso horário: o da zona das Montanhas. Meus pais e meu avó foram para a cama também. Eu me sentei na cama do antigo quarto de meu pai, prestando atenção nos assustadores ruídos da noite e me sentindo com muito frio e muito sozinha. Silenciosamente, abri de leve a porta do quarto, de forma que a luz da sala penetrasse um pouco e tirei papel e caneta da minha mala.

_Querido __Jacob_ – comecei a escrever -_, __bem, __já __estamos __aqui, __e __tudo__ é __mesmo __tão __ruim __quanto __imaginei __que __fosse __ser. __Não, __na__ verdade __é __pior. __Não __posso __imaginar__ um __lugar __mais __deprimente__ em __todo __o __planeta. __Um__ gelo, __sem__ televisão, __um __avô __rabugento, __e __estamos __tão __no __fim __do __mundo __quanto __alguém __poderia __estar__ nesse __mundo.__ O __único __vizinho __é __o __garoto __que __uma__ vez __colocou __um__ sapo __nas __minhas __costas. __Não __se__ surpreenda__ se __você __me __vir __batendo __à __sua __porta __dentro __de __uma __semana..._

Parei de escrever porque minha mão estava congelando e eu não conseguia mais continuar. Deslizei para debaixo das cobertas e puxei a colcha feita à mão por cima da minha cabeça. A chuva martelava na janela e o vento assobiava. "Eu não vou aguentar isto. Eu não vou aguentar isto", sussurrei uma e outra vez para mim mesma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Gente, eu to brava. Não, eu estou louca de brava. Eu disse semana passada pra Dayane (DaysCullenB.S.) que eu ia postar na segunda passada. Olha que felicidade. Eu mandei o pc pra formatar, mas pedi, implorei pro cara fazer backup. E o filho da mãe disse que ia fazer. Agora me respondem, vocês acham que ele fez?_

_O phoda foi que eu perdi tudo: os originais, os adaptados, história minhas, TUDO. E ao que parece, a nossa conexão com a internet foi junto... Voltou hoje, por isso corri pra postar pra vocês a primeira aparição do Edward o/_

_Meninas, a Bella encontrou o Edward, e pelo jeito vai haver um pequeno (bem pequenino) desentendimento. Ah, vocês não tem idéia do próximo capitulo da Bella no colégio novo... e voces viram que vontade de amassar o Peter de beijocas? Sério, até ele citando as prováveis estatisticas de mortes é muito engraçado. E vocês acharam que Forks era pequena com três mil habitantes? Indian falls tem 625..._

_Um beijão pra **Kathyanne**, **DaysCullenB.S.** e pra **naatalya13** pelas reviews flores eeee_

_Os dias de postagens vão ser **toda semana na terça** ok? Estou querendo estrear outras adaps, por que agora estou de férias **(uhuul o/).** Pode ser que seja essasemana ainda. Fiquem alertas..._

_Enfim, é isso, deixem mais uma pessoa feliz com apenas um clicar de botão. Faz toda a diferença, podem acreditar,_

_bjcas,_

_**Days3**._


	4. Um cowboy de verdade

_**N/A:** Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Janet Quin-Harkin , a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>4 – Um cowboy de verdade<strong>

Acordei com o brilho da luz do sol, que pintava uma listra amarela na parede do meu quarto. A parede era forrada com um papel cor-de-rosa de desenho floral, que resplandecia com a luz solar. O ar estava decididamente frio e seco, e debaixo da colcha tão quentinho e aconchegante, que eu não sentia o menor desejo de me mexer. Virei a cabeça, observando os detalhes do quarto. Havia um armário no canto, uma velha e surrada arca, e uma bela escrivaninha com agarradores de metal e tampa do tipo esteira contra a parede. Um tapete tecido à mão estendia-se no chão, e a janela era coberta por uma graciosa cortina de laços. Era tudo tão campestre, e tentei imaginar o meu sofisticado pai advogado vivendo naquele quarto. Com certeza não havia sobrado nenhum traço da personalidade adolescente dele naquele ambiente: nenhuma bandeirola de times de beisebol nas paredes, nenhum pôster de mulheres ou cachorros, nada enfim que pudesse revelar o tipo de pessoa que ele devia ter sido.

Ainda agarrada à colcha, me sentei apenas o suficiente para poder enxergar o que havia do outro lado da janela, e tive de suspirar com o que vi. O céu estava profundamente azul, límpido, e as árvores atrás da casa eram uma espetacular mistura de vermelho e dourado. Por trás delas uma série de pradarias se enfileirava até chegar num rio margeado por árvores, e por trás do rio as montanhas se elevavam até os picos já brancos de neve. Eu me perguntei se teria nevado lá em cima durante a noite. A neve parecia fresca, tão branca e brilhante a luz do sol que quase doía olhar para ela. E, enquanto eu admirava tudo isso, um cavaleiro solitário apareceu a galope através dos prados. A crina do cavalo tremulava ao vento, e o _cowboy_ parecia bastante à vontade em cima da sela. Era quase como se eles fossem uma só criatura. Quando se aproximaram mais, reconheci o cavaleiro: Edward Cullen, o rapaz que andara caçando sapos para me dar as boas-vindas. Desviei o olhar da janela, subitamente desinteressada pela vista.

Senti um aroma de café e estiquei o braço para pegar o meu roupão. Vovô estava acordado, mancando para lá e para cá na cozinha.

- O café está pronto – disse ele assim que me viu, apontando para o bule em cima do fogão.

- Obrigada, mas eu não tomo café de manhã.

- Não toma? – perguntou ele, parecendo aterrorizado.

- Bem, gosto de tomar um _cappuccino_ ou um _moncha_na cafeteria com os meus amigos em outras horas do dia. Mas no café da manhã eu não gosto.

Ele me olhou como se eu estivesse falando um língua estrangeira e balançou a cabeça.

- Cresci tomando uma bela caneca de café forte para começar o dia e não acho que isso tenha me feito mal algum – disse ele. – Então o que você toma normalmente? Chá?

- Suco de laranja fresco. A gente tem um espremedor em casa.

- Bom, pois hoje vai ser café ou nada – retrucou ele. – Acho que vai ter de aprender a mudar os seus hábitos extravagantes se for morar aqui.

- Não pretendo ficar aqui mais do que o estritamente necessário – repliquei.

- Oh...

- Para começar, eu nem queria vir para cá – declarei. – E continuou não querendo ficar aqui. Estou contando os dias até eles me deixarem voltar para Nova York... - Ele sorriu.

- E o que te dá tanta certeza de que vai querer voltar correndo para aquela ratoeira?- Olhei de esguelha.

- E o que há aqui para mim? Vou morrer de tédio – respondi.

Ele sorriu como se soubesse de algum segredo, e naquele momento decidi que o odiava. Eu já o detestara quando era pequena e ele caçoara de mim por ter medo das coisas. Ele não tinha evoluído nada. Não me surpreendia nem um pouco que papai tivesse ido embora assim que pudera. A única coisa que eu não conseguia entender era por que raios ele tinha querido voltar.

O grande relógio da sala bateu as sete horas.

- Sete horas! – exclamei. – Estou em pé às sete, e nem sequer é dia de aula!

- Já é tarde para estas bandas, acordo às cinco, como a maioria das pessoas por aqui. As tarefas do sítio têm de ser feitas cedo.

Naquele momento o resto da família chegou à cozinha em grupo, todos vestido com _jeans_e suéteres.

- Estou congelando aqui embaixo – disse mamãe. – Estava tão quentinho na cama, debaixo da colcha!

- A minha cama estava quente como um forno – disse Nessie.

- Se vocês querem mais quente aqui embaixo, alguém vai ter de ir lá fora cortar lenha – comentou vovô.

- Esse é um trabalho para os homens – afirmou papai. – Vamos lá Peter, venha comigo.

Eles colocaram seus casacos, e logo os sons de machado batendo na madeira infiltraram pela janela. Do machado e de inúmeras exclamações impublicáveis de meu pai e de risadas histéricas de Peter. Eu estava louca para ir lá fora assistir a tudo, mas fiquei com receio de que meu pai se distraísse e arrancasse um dedo do próprio pé com uma machadada. Então nós esperamos. Mamãe cozinhou um mingau de aveia e farelo de trigo, e vovô fez algumas torradas, e eu até bebi um copo de café para me aquecer.

A porta se abriu e "os homens" entraram, papai com uma braçada de toras e Peter com alguns gravetos.  
>Vovô começou a rir,<p>

- Em todo esse tempo só conseguiram cortar esse pauzinhos?

- Perdi a prática – disse papai tranquilamente. – Faz vinte anos que não faço isso, lembra? Nós não temos de cortar muita lenha em Nova York. Mas no finalzinho eu já estava retornando a velha forma.

- Acho que vocês se saíram maravilhosamente – elogiou mamãe. – Os dois.

- Ensine o menino a rachar lenha, Charlie – recomendou vovô. – Vai ajudar a fortalecer esses bracinhos de mosquito.

- Vou fazer isso todo dia – disse Peter, orgulhoso. – Assim, quando nós voltamos a Nova York, vou poder dar uma surra em todos aqueles garotos que roubaram o meu dinheiro do lanche.

- Todos nós precisamos fortalecer os músculos se quisermos ser de alguma utilidade aqui – observou papai. – Eu, por exemplo, não tenho forca suficiente nem para laçar um novilho.

- Eu também tenho de fortalecer os meus músculos se quiser plantar uma horta – concluiu mamãe.

Olhei para um e para outro, atônita. Eles estavam realmente desejando pôr a mão na massa. Eles estavam realmente entusiasmados!

- Acho que vou lá para cima terminar a minha carta para o Jake – acabei falando.

Mas, quando cheguei ao quarto, achei difícil escrever. Sentei-me na velha escrivaninha de papai, olhando para as montanhas pela janela, e tentei pensar em alguma coisa boa quanto a estar no Wyoming. Eu me perguntei como era possível que o resto da minha família estivesse tão interessado naquele tipo primitivo de vida. "Talvez haja neste exato momento uma família civilizada e normal em algum ponto de Nova York com uma filha que andar por ai dizendo _ya-hu_."

Subitamente senti uma necessidade urgente de sair de casa. Coloquei minha malha mais quente, calças, botas, e me dirigi para o andar de baixo.

- Estamos todos indo fazer compras em Cody, Bella – disse Nessie. – Você quer vir?

A idéia de fazer compras numa cidadezinha nula como Cody me deprimiu ainda mais.

- Não, obrigada – respondi. – Vou dar uma caminhada.

Peguei a estrada na direção oposta àquela para a qual nós tínhamos chegado no dia anterior e me dirigi para o alto do vale. Havia campos verde-dourados de ambos os lados da estrada, que logo se encontravam com o rio. Eu podia ouvi-lo borbulhando atrás de mim. A chuva forte do dia anterior devia tê-lo enchido, porque agora ele lambia o topo das bordas. Era o lugar mais solitário que eu tinha visto em minha vida. Não havia casas, nem pessoas, nem carros, nem sons alem dos suspiros do vento e os gritos dos pássaros. Nada. Eu nunca estivera tão sozinha.

Já devia ter andado quase dois quilômetros quando escutei um som atrás de mim. Em meio ao barulho da correnteza pude ouvir o farfalhar do mato alto se movendo e em seguida uma bufada que quase me fez desmaiar de susto. Virei-me rapidamente, bem a tempo de ver um enorme animal a apenas alguns metros de mim, com o corpo ainda semi-oculto pelo capim alto. Ele tinha chifres enormes e pontudos, e continuava a bufar para mim de uma maneira muito pouco amigável. Eu não sabia muito a respeito de fazendas e vida campestres, mas já vira alguns filmes de touradas. Sabia muito bem o que os touros fazem quando não gostam de você. Justo quando estava pensando nisso, o animal abaixou a cabeça, emitiu um som longo, grunhiu e começou a vir na minha direção.

Não esperei mais nem um segundo. Comecei a correr o mais rápido que pude pela estrada.

- Socorro! Socorro! – gritei.

Nem sei quem esperava que pudesse me ouvir naquele lugar selvagem e solitário. Nem sei o que pretendia fazer. Só sei que queria encontrar um lugar seguro antes que os chifres do touro me alcançassem. Mas não havia nenhum lugar seguro. Uma cerca de arame farpado corria pelos dois lados da estrada. Comecei a procurar com o olhar por uma porteira que eu pudesse saltar rapidamente – e essa seria uma vez em que todos os meus esforços para aprender ginástica olímpica teriam sido muito compensadores –, mas nenhuma porteira apareceu. Podia ouvir claramente as pesadas batidas das patas do touro na terra lamacenta atrás de mim se aproximando cada vez mais. Ele soltava uns estranhos gemidos enquanto corria, e eu já estava esperando sentir a qualquer momento os chifres da fera penetrarem na minha carne como uma lâmina de aço.

Uma imagem de meus pais encontrando meu corpo pisoteado e mutilado passou pela minha mente. "Se nós não a tivéssemos trazido para cá...", diriam eles. "Se pelo menos nós a tivéssemos deixado na segurança de Nova York...".

Mas não tinha mais tempo nem energia para pensar nisso, porque o touro me alcançara.

Já podia sentir o ar quente dele no meu pescoço, e eu mesma não tinha mais ar nem sequer para gritar por socorro.

Então, de repente, ocorreu o milagre. Escutei o som do galope de um cavalo se aproximando rapidamente.

- Socorro! Aqui! – consegui gritar.

Tropecei e olhei para cima, sentindo um enorme alivio ao ver que era Edward.

- Ajude-me! – suspirei quase sem voz. – Touro louco... ali... quase me chifrando.

Instantaneamente Edward ficou em alerta.

- O touro está solto? Onde? – perguntou ele, alarmado.

- Bem atrás de mim! – gaguejei.

Edward devia ser idiota ou cego. Eu ainda podia sentir o bafo do touro no meu pescoço!

- Bem atrás de você? – disse ele, começando a rir. – Você quer dizer isto aqui?

Ele fez seu cavalo andar a passo até o lado do escuro monstro e deu um amigável tapinha nas costas da fera.

- Esta aqui é a velha Manteiga – revelou ele.

- A velha Manteiga?

- Com certeza. Não machucaria nem uma mosca. Meu pai deveria ter abatido a Manteiga há alguns anos, mas ele a criou desde pequenininha e ficou apegado. Diz que ela lhe deu bons novilhos e um ótimo leite, e que agora é como um bicho de estimação. Fica solta perambulando por ai, até encontrar alguém que faça um carinho nela. Às vezes pode chegar a ser maçante. Já me seguiu até a escola uma vez.

Ele moveu seu cavalo ao longo do corpo de Manteiga.

- Vamos lá, garota! Para casa! – ordenou, dando-lhe um ressoante tapa na anca, o que a fez trotar de volta pelo caminho por onde viera me seguindo.

Enquanto isso acontecia, tive tempo de olhar e ver o que não tinha visto antes: por trás da "feroz" cabeça havia um gordo e flácido corpo de vaca. Fiquei sem saber o que dizer de tanta vergonha.

- Há somente um touro com que você tem de se preocupar por aqui – continuou Edward. – É o velho Barnaby, que fica no pasto perto do rio.

- É um erro fácil de cometer – disse eu, desafiadora. – Só tinha visto a cabeça dela. O resto do corpo estava oculto no meio do capim. Como eu poderia saber?

Edward me olhou com um ar gozador.

- Um erro fácil para uma garota da cidade – replicou ele.

Agora, na brilhante luz do sol, eu podia vê-lo com clareza pela primeira vez. Cabelos cor de bronze escapando por debaixo do chapéu de _cowboy_, sardas no nariz, como eu, e uns chamativos e cintilantes olhos verdes. Tive de admitir que ele tinha crescido bastante com relação ao menino mirrado que ficava na minha memória. Edward era decididamente forte. Apesar do frio, vestia somente uma camiseta de maga comprida e _jeans_, e a camiseta aderia-se aos músculos dele como se fosse uma segunda pele.

- É melhor eu voltar – murmurei, por não saber o que mais dizer e por querer escapar o quanto antes daquele sorriso zombeteiro.

- Acho que a gente vai se ver bastante – disse Edward – já que vamos pegar o mesmo ônibus para a escola todas as manhãs. Talvez isso dê a chance de ensinar a você a diferença entre um touro e uma vaca.

- Obrigada, mas não tenho a mínima intenção de me sentar perto de você no ônibus – disparei. – Ainda tenho uma certa aversão a sapos.

O sorriso dele cresceu ainda mais.

- Ah, desisti de sapos há alguns anos – disse ele. – É coisa de criança.

- Fico feliz em saber.

- Agora prefiro as cascavéis.

- Puxa, vocês garotos do campo são tão divertidos – repliquei. – Não sei como vou fazer para aguentar o agito daqui.

Ele não capturou o meu sarcasmo.

- É, acho que devemos mesmo ser mais interessantes do que aqueles almofadinhas da cidade. Eles já nascem de paletó?

Eu estava ficando mais irritada a cada segundo. "Espere só até esse caipira deste fim de mundo sentir o gostinho amargo de um bom insulto nova-iorquino, do velho e bom sarcasmo nova-iorquino", pensei. "Aí ele vai saber o que é bom para a tosse."

Infelizmente eu ainda estava cansada da viagem do dia anterior e minha mente devia estar um pouco atordoada por causa do encontro com o touro, desculpe, vaca. Não consegui me lembrar de nada muito espirituoso.

- Com licença, seu cavalo está bloqueando a minha passagem – disse eu com frieza glacial. – Meus pais já devem ter voltado das compras.

Ele girou seu cavalo para o lado e voltou em trote fácil pela trilha por onde viera, ao mesmo tempo que eu caminhava para casa com o máximo de dignidade que consegui reunir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Nossa, essa doeu em mim. Confundir vaca com touro?...Acho que a Bella ainda está cansada da viagem. Edward cowboy *suspira*..._

_Ok, lucidez. Girls, quero mandar um grande beijo pra **Nataalya13**, **Kathynne **e a** Lih**. Eu tinha dito que ia ser todas as terças as atualizações neah? Então, estou mudando pra **duas vezes na semana ^^**_

_Vai continuar nas terças e agora também nas sextas. E **hoje tem estréia** o/_

_Dêem uma passada no meu perfil que **hoje** ainda eu coloco uma prévia e tudo mais da história. Gente, ela se chama **" O segredo de Isabella Swan"**, e será posto o prólogo, e se vocês gostarem, será atualizado na sexta. Já garanto que vocês darão boas risadas e suspirarão com a Bella._

_Não se esqueçam de passar, comentar o que acharam, e lógico, comentar aqui também *-*_

_bjcas,_

_**Days3**_


	5. Eu não sou daqui

_**N/A:** Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Janet Quin-Harkin __, __a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>5 – Eu não sou daqui<strong>

"Não é justo", pensei enquanto caminhava. Havia ficado meio cega pelo pânico, por ter pensado que estava sendo caçada por um touro furioso, e lá ficava ele sentado em seu cavalo, me olhando de cima e rindo. Eu não estava habituada a ser olhada de cima ou gozada, e muito menos por um cowboy caipira!

"Espere só até eu me recuperar. Ele vai se arrepender", prometi a mim mesma, pensando em todas as espirituosas e desmoralizantes palavras ofensivas que poderia usar contra Edward.

Quando ia me aproximando de casa, pude ver que minha família tinha acabado de chegar e estavam todos descarregando sacos de mantimentos do carro.

- Como foi a sua caminhada, amor? – perguntou mamãe. – Viu algo interessante?

- Não muito. Um monte de vacas – respondi, tentando parecer neutra.

- Vacas? Você me leva para vê-las? – pediu Nessie. – A gente não pode visitá-las?

- Depois do almoço – grunhiu papai, carregando um pesado sacos de compras. – Dê uma mão, Bella.

- Vocês compraram o suficiente para alimentar um batalhão – comentei, pegando uma das sacolas.

- Bom, o armário da cozinha estava completamente vazio – disse mamãe. – e é uma bela viagem daqui até o armazém. Eu não queria me esquecer de nada.

Vovô ficou lá em pé comandando a nós todos como se fosse um general, enquanto passávamos com sacos e caixas cheias de provisões.

O almoço foi sem dúvida bem melhor do que tinha sido o café da manhã. Mamãe tinha comprado montes de frios, ingredientes para fazer uma bela salada, e pão fresco.

- Vou ter de aprender a fazer o meu próprio pão – observou ela. – A padaria mais próxima fica a quase quarenta quilômetros daqui. Não podemos rodar tudo isso cada vez que precisarmos de pão.

- Você poderia pegar pão quando for nos levar à escola. Assim não precisaria fazer pão em casa – sugeri.

- Mas eu quero fazer pão – retrucou ela. – Além de quê, que história é essa de levar vocês para à escola? Tem um ônibus que recolhe todos os alunos por aqui.

- Mãe, não quero ir num ônibus com um monte de caipiras. Vão colocar sapos nas minhas costas de novo ou coisas ainda piores.

- Você vai ter de aprender a lidar com isso, Bella – disse mamãe. – Vamos viver com simplicidade de agora em diante. Só vamos usar o carro quando não houver outra saída.

Eu estremeci. Provavelmente eles iam acabar trocando o carro por um cavalo ou uma charrete, ou por um par de mulas. A vida tal qual eu a conhecia estava se evaporando rapidamente.

- A gente pode dar um passeio para ver as vacas agora: - perguntou Nessie assim que o almoço terminou.

- Está bem – respondi, tentando soar mais animada do que realmente estava.

Andamos pelo mesmo caminho que eu tinha feito pela manhã. Já era tarde avançada, e o sol parecia uma bola vermelha pendurada por cima das montanhas do oeste. Os picos nevados brilhavam com os reflexos rosados do crepúsculo.

- É bonito aqui. Eu gosto – disse Nessie. – Você gosta também?

- É bonito – respondi -, mas sinto falta dos meu amigos. Não vou conseguir ter amigos aqui. Vou odiar este lugar.

- Vou ter amigos – afirmou Nessie, se afastando de mim aos pulinhos e cantando. – Vou ter uma vaca. Vou ter um cachorrinho. Vou ter um gato.

Reparei que um pássaro enorme, talvez uma águia, estava voando em círculos lá no alto. Parei para admirar sai maneiro preguiçosa e suave de deslizar pelo ar sem sequer mexer as asas. Eu adoraria ser capaz de voar daquele jeito, só aproveitando as correntes e planando. "Vou ter de descobrir que tipo de pássaro é aquele", pensei. "Vou ter de aprender esse tipo de coisa para viver por aqui."

Então me lembrei de Nessie. Provavelmente ela já se aborrecendo de me esperar. Olhei para todos os lados, mas não a vi em lugar algum.

- Nessie? – chamei, ao mesmo tempo que me apressava pela estrada abaixo. – Nessie, não vá se perder! Espere por mim!

- Eu estou aqui, Bella! – gritou Nessie. – Encontrei uma vaquinha amiga. Olhe!

Segui na direção do som de sua voz e de repente estaquei com o coração batendo a mil por hora. Nessie estava no meio de um pasto, andando em direção a um gigantesco touro negro. Agora eu percebi que não havia como confundir um touro de verdade com uma vaca. Uma imensa cabeça, um corpo possante pesado, uns chifres enormes e ameaçadores. O que Edward tinha me dito? "Só há um touro por aqui com que você tem que se preocupar: o que fica no pasto ao lado do rio."

- Nessie... – chamei suavemente, esperando que minha voz chegasse até ela, já que eu não queria gritar para não chamar a atenção do touro.

Contudo, ela não pareceu me ouvir e continuou a se aproximar mais do touro a cada segundo, com o braço esticado como se quisesse cumprimentá-lo.

Só havia uma coisa que eu podia fazer: entrar no pasto e ir atrás dela. Vovô tinha dito uma vez que você tem de mostrar ais animais quem é o chefe, mas eu não achava que um touro daquele tamanho iria me levar muito a sério. Eu tremia como geléia quando pulei a porteira e comecei a andar na direção de Nessie. Ela se virou e me viu.

- Ei, Bella, venha comigo conversar com a vaquinha – disse.

- Nessie, preste atenção em mim – sussurrei com a voz mais calma possível. – Quero que você comece a andar de volta para cá, na minha direção, bem tranquilamente. Não corra. Não grite. Aquilo ali é um touro, e nós não queremos irritar ele. Entendeu?

- Talvez ele só esteja se sentindo sozinho – argumentou Nessie. – Ele tem uma cara simpática. Aposto que quer um amiguinho.

O touro finalmente reparou na nossa presença. Ele levantou a vista da sua pastagem e bufou.

- Nós vamos sair daqui agora – ordenei. – Apenas ande, com calma e o mais rápido possível. Se ele começar a vir atrás de nós, então corra como uma louca na direção da porteira.

Dessa vez ela não argumentou. Percebeu o meu medo e ficou com medo também. Só rezei para que o touro não tivesse percebido. Começamos a atravessar o pasto, e escutei o touro bufar de novo. A porteira parecia mais distante. E aí escutei algo mais: o som seco de uns cascos de cavalo. Edward Cullen apareceu de repente.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou ele. – Não se mexam! Fiquem exatamente onde estão e não corram!

Então ele desmontou, pulou a porteira, e foi andando na direção do touro.

- Oi, Barnaby. Oi, meu velho – disse Edward, dando uns tapinhas no pescoço do monstro e falando o tempo todo com uma voz doce e apaziguadora. – Quem é o touro mais bonzinho do Wyoming, hein? Epa, Barnaby, meu velho Barnaby... - Edward olhou na nossa direção.

- Agora andem até a porteira. E, pelo amor de Deus, não corram.

Edward ficou com o touro até que nós duas estivéssemos a salvo, e então começou a voltar, conversando com o touro o tempo todo até ele próprio ficar a salvo também.

- Obrigada... – comecei. Mas ele me olhou com uns olhos cheios de fúria e começou a gritar.

- Por acaso você é completamente idiota? Eu não disse a você hoje mesmo de manhã que esse é o único touro por aqui com que tem que se preocupar? E o que você faz? Vem fazer uma visitinha de cortesia a ele! Você tem um parafuso a menos, não tem? Será que toda a gente da cidade tem uma cabeça de merda como você? Foi uma idéia estúpida do seu avô trazer vocês aqui! Deveriam ter ficado na cidade, que é o seu lugar!

A essa altura eu já estava tão brava quanto assustada.  
>- Pode acreditar – rebati, também gritando – que não foi idéia minha vir para este fim de mundo! Não havia nada do que quisesse mais do que ter ficado na cidade! E, para sua informação, não sou nem um pouco idiota. Minha irmãnzinha não sabia nada sobre o touro, e ela estava no meio do pasto. Alguém tinha de tirá-la de lá. - Ele me olhou fixo.<p>

- E você entrou para pegá-la?

- Ela não ia sair sozinha – respondi dando os ombros.

- Caramba! Isso foi realmente um ato heróico – disse ele. – Ainda mais considerando o quanto ficou assustada com uma vaca hoje de manhã.

- Eu não tinha escolha. Esse touro é mesmo tão perigoso?

- Ele matou um peão tempos atrás – respondeu Edward. – E quase arrancou a perna do meu pai uma vez em que ele não soube cair fora na hora certa.

- Então também foi um ato heróico da sua parte entrar lá agora – retruquei com a voz ainda trêmula. – Especialmente para resgatar duas forasteiras inúteis como nós.

Ficamos parados alguns segundos nos encarando, os olhos dele fixos nos meus. Então ele encolheu os ombros.

- O velho Barnaby me conhece – disse Edward. – Ele gosta que eu o afague. Mas me prometa uma coisa: que você não vai mais visitar nenhum bicho até eu poder te ensinar a diferença entre vacas e touros.

Ele colocou o chapéu de volta e sorriu enquanto pegava nas rédeas de seu cavalo.

- Eu queria ver você sobreviver na cidade! – gritei pelas costas dele. – Queria ver você atravessar uma rua na hora do _rush_, escapar dos táxis que quase atropelam a gente, encontrar a linha certa do metrô e conseguir não ter sua a carteira roubada. Sei fazer tudo isso maravilhosamente bem. Porque é o meu território, o lugar ao qual eu pertenço.

Agarrei a mão de Nessie e comecei a caminhar na direção de casa, praticamente arrastando-a. Mas logo escutei os passos de Edward atrás de mim.

- Desculpe-me – pediu ele. – Não foi por querer que gritei com você agora pouco. É que eu fiquei nervoso demais quando vi vocês duas lá no meio do pasto com aquele touro. Eu sei como ele pode ser rápido quando quer. E você está certa com relação a Nova York. Eu não saberia mesmo como escapar dos táxis e dos batedores de carteiras. - Então ele se agachou até a altura de Nessie. - E você, pequena, está tudo bem agora? Quer uma carona?

Quando ela solenemente fez que sim com a cabeça, Edward a colocou em cima da sela. Foi estranho, mas tive uma indefinível sensação ao vê-la sendo erguida por ele com tanta facilidade, como se não tivesse peso algum. E me peguei divagando sobre como seria sentir aqueles braços fortes ao meu redor, meus cabelos roçando no rosto dele. Será que me colocaria sobre a sela com um tapinha amigável como o que dera na perna de Nessie? Subitamente fiquei furiosa comigo mesma por causa daqueles pensamentos ridículos.

- Você está bem aí em cima? – perguntei a Nessie.

Ela assentiu balançando a cabeça, com um ar sério e compenetrado.

- É só segurar nesse chifre da sela que não tem perigo – explicou Edward.

Ele começou então a caminhar a pé ao meu lado, puxando o cavalo a passo pelas rédeas.

- Vou acompanhar vocês até em casa. Só por segurança.

Fomos andando pela beira da estrada. Eu estava tão perturbada pela presença dele que era difícil colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem. Queria bater um papo leve e espirituoso, de maneira que ele pudesse perceber que nós, nova-iorquinos, somos sofisticados. Mas não me vinha nem uma palavra à cabeça. Quando um alto caule de centeio selvagem roçou na minha mão, dei um salto. Por um segundo pensei que fosse a mão dele pegando na minha.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou Edward, sorrindo de novo.

- Nada. Só um inseto – menti.

Andamos quietos, ouvindo apenas o barulho dos cascos do cavalo. Finalmente ele quebrou o silencio.

- Deve ter sido duro para você se separar de todos os seus amigos bem no meio do colegial.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele estava sendo gentil, e eu não sabia como lidar com isso.

- Você nem imagina como – respondi. – Eu estudava numa escola maravilhosa, que tem tudo: arte, música, teatro. Poderia depois ter conseguido entrar em qualquer faculdade que eu quisesse, e agora estou atolada aqui, no meio do nada. - Ele tentou digerir aquilo.

- É verdade, a Indian Valley High School com certeza não é a melhor escola do mundo – disse ele. – Para começar, é muito pequena. Mas a gente se diverte bastante. Bailes, reuniões e coisas assim. Temos uma grande festa-baile agora no Dia das Bruxas, no dia 31 de outubro. Você quer ir?

Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava me fazendo um convite genérico ou me convidando como sua acompanhante. Ainda não sabia nada a respeito dos costumes entre garotos e garotas do Wyoming. Se aceitasse a oferta, seria eu oficialmente condecorada como "a garota do Edward"? Eu podia até imaginar a reação de Jéssica: "Espero que você tenha aprendido a gritar _ya-hu_ e a evitar os chutes das botas dos _cowboys_", diria ela. Acabei me decidindo pela opção mais segura.

- Hã... não, obrigada – respondi. – Deixei o mais maravilhoso namorado do mundo em Nova York, e acho que ele não gostaria de me ver indo dançar por aí com outros garotos.

- Era só como amiga – disse Edward, parecendo magoado. – Estava só tentando ser amigável, já que não conhece ninguém por aqui. Você quer se adaptar e se enturmar e se divertir, não quer?

- Não, não quero – retruquei. – Não queria nem vir para cá e não vejo a hora de voltar para Nova York. Meu pai prometeu que vai me deixar voltar se até junho eu ainda estiver miseravelmente triste. Por isso pretendo ficar miseravelmente triste até lá.

Edward me olhou com uma expressão de estranheza.

- Eu diria que essa é uma maneira burra de encarar as coisas – observou. – Na minha opinião, a gente tem de tentar sempre fazer o melhor em cada situação.

- E imagino que acha que _você_é o melhor que Indian Falls tem a oferece - revidei, pega com a guarda baixa pela aspereza da crítica dele.

- Foi você quem disse, não eu – brincou ele, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Vamos, Nessie, já estamos quase chegando em casa agora. Podemos andar o resto do caminho a pé – disse ei, puxando-a da sela.

- Mas eu gosto de cavalgar! – protestou ela quando a agarrei pela mão.

- Tudo bem, se é assim que você quer – ponderou Edward. – De todo jeito, não há mesmo nenhum touro daqui até o seu portão.

- Obrigada de novo pela ajuda – murmurei.

- De nada – disse ele. – Afinal essa é a característica pela qual nós, caipiras, somos conhecidos: simples, porém prestativos.

Ele fez uma careta e tive de rir quando pulou para cima de seu cavalo e saiu a galope. Fiquei lá parada, olhando ele ir embora. Se era mesmo apenas um caipira simplório, porque então eu ficara tão afetada por suas palavras e sua presença? - Nessie deu um puxão na minha mão.

- Acho que ele gosta de você, Bella – falou. Ele vai ser o seu novo namorado?

- Para sua informação, Nessie, não pretendo ter nenhum namorado por aqui. Jake está esperando por mim em Nova York.

- Então porque você ficou vermelha? – perguntou.

- Estou quente por cauda de toda essa caminhada, só isso. Agora pare de fazer perguntas cretinas – disparei e saí andando tão rápido que ela teve de correr para me alcançar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**Aham, Belinha, a gente acredita...

Agora com certeza ela vai saber diferenciar um touro de uma vaca :p E ainda não creio que ela não aceitou o convite do Edward. Vai com tudo girl o/

**ATENÇÃO:** Creio eu que todos estão por dentro do por que eu tive que excluir a fic "O segredo de Isabella Swan", e eu queria agradecer a **MarionChoiseul** pela compreensão e apoio, um beijão pra você. E também a todas as garotas que deram uma passadinha lá e comentaram: **nataalya13 , DaysCullenB.S, Kathyanne , Lih , F Campos e a Raffa** , outro beijo pra todas essas flores. E também agradecer a **lizz** pelo toque, você me poupou de muito rolo futuro :*

E, já aproveitando pra divulgar a adap nova: **BRINCANDO COM FOGO**. Coloquei o prólogo ontem, e please, comentem, se gostaram ou não, se devo continuar. Se tiver uma boa recepção, tem atualização na **quinta** ^^

Enfim, antes tarde do que nunca, mandar muitas beijocas pras fofas que sempre estão por aqui comentando, a **naatalya13, DaysCullenB.S., Kathyanne e a Lih**. *smacks*

Acho que por hoje é só. Não se esqueçam de comentar, por que é o unico pagamento que a gente ganha flores

bjcas,

**Days3.**


	6. Estranhos gritos no vento

**_Nada me pertence. Os personagens são da titia Steph e essa é uma adaptação da Janet Quin-Harkin_**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**6 – Estranhos gritos no vento**

Fiquei muito confusa pelo resto da tarde. Por que Edward Cullen me fizera sentir como uma menininha idiota? Estava brava com ele por ter aparecido e me provocado a sensação de ser uma panaca. Não queria pensar nele e não queria gostar dele. Então porque não conseguia tirá-lo da minha cabeça?

- Posso ligar para o Jake hoje? – perguntei à minha mãe depois de tirarmos a mesa do jantar. – Preciso sentir que ainda há pessoas sãs e normais neste mundo.

Ela sorriu e me disse para não ficar metade da noite falando ao telefone. Isso dificilmente aconteceria, já que o único aparelho da casa ficava no _hall_ de entrada, ao qual o calor da lareira não chegava e de onde todo mundo poderia ouvir cada uma das minhas palavras; de maneira que me esforcei para manter uma certa neutralidade quando a profunda e maravilhosa voz de Jake soou na linha.

- E ai, Bella, como vai tudo? – perguntou ele naquele seu típico jeito solto e relaxado. – Você já aprendeu a dizer _ya-hu_?

- Não, mais já aprendi a diferença entre uma vaca e um touro – respondi e em seguida contei tudo a ele.

Jake riu tanto que chegou a ficar sem ar. Gostaria de tê-lo ouvido dizer algo como "Puxa, você deve ter ficado realmente assustada. Eu também teria ficado". Mas ele não disse.

- Comecei a escrever uma carta para você – confessei timidamente.

- Eu também. Escrevi uma página inteira durante a aula de história. Você sabe como o professor Banner é aborrecido. Ah, e a Jane ficou com o seu papel na peça. Ela não pára de dançar e se comportar como uma doida desde que pegou esse papel. Você sabe como ela é.

Então ouve uma longa pausa.

- Já estou com saudades – confessou docemente. – Fica tudo esquisito aqui sem você. Fico achando que a qualquer instante você vai aparecer pela porta.

- Eu também – disse eu. – Só que, quando passo pela porta, tudo o que vejo é um monte de montanhas e vacas. – Lancei um olhar para a sala de estar. – Preciso desligar, Jake – afirmei, olhando o meu relógio. – Todo mundo lá na sala está prestando atenção na nossa conversa e está um frio de lascar aqui no _hall_. Só tem um único ponto de aquecimento na casa inteira, que é a lareira da sala.

- Viu só? Eu disse que você não precisava se preocupar – retrucou ele.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você acha que os seus pais vão agüentar passar o inverno todo numa casa gelada? Logo vão estar brigando um com o outro para pegar o primeiro avião para Nova York, e você vai estar de volta na Dover School no começo da primavera.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Eu garanto – disse ele, imitando uma fala de um comercial de TV, o que me fez rir.

"Ah, Jake", tive vontade de dizer, "eu preciso tanto de você aqui!" Mas por alguma razão não conseguia colocar as palavras para fora. Droga, não era justo! Mal tivéramos tempo de nos conhecer um ao outro. Não havíamos atingido aquele estágio em que a gente se sente totalmente à vontade para dizer qualquer coisa. Se eu pudesse ter ficado só mais algumas semanas em Nova York, talvez tivesse descoberto que ele era o garoto por quem tinha estado esperando toda a minha vida...

- Você ainda está ai, Bella? – perguntou ele, com uma voz que soou muito distante.

- Estou. Acho que preciso desligar, Jake. Tchau. Ligue logo para mim.

- Ligo. Tchau, Bella. Estou com saudades!

Então ouvi um clique. Quando recoloquei o fone no gancho, já não tinha mais certeza se fora ou não uma boa idéia telefonar para ele. Agora sentia ainda mais saudades, e ele me soara muito, muito distante.

Naquela noite fiquei acordada na cama por um bom tempo, prestando atenção em todos os estranhos ruídos noturnos. Não eram os ruídos familiar da cidade – sirenes, buzinas, caminhões de lixo, varredores de rua – que me ninavam até eu dormir. Eram somente estranhos gritos contra o sopro do vento, corujas ou coiotes talvez, que me recordavam a cada instante que eu estava muito, muito longe de casa.

Segunda-feira era o meu primeiro dia na nova escola. Acordei com um nó no estômago e desejei poder estar em qualquer outro lugar do planeta. Era quase fim de outubro, de forma que os garotos de Indian Valley High School já estavam em seu terceiro mês de aula e já haviam tido tempo de se entrosar entre si e com os professores. Nunca iria me adaptar bem, mesmo que quisesse. E eu não queria.

Tomei bastante cuidado com a minha aparência naquele dia. Era importante que aquelas caipiras soubessem que falariam com uma pessoa que estava "por dentro", que sabia das coisas, mais sofisticadas do que eles jamais poderiam sonhar em ser. Devo ter experimentado todas as combinações possíveis que meu guarda-roupa proporcionava, mas acabei escolhendo meu velho e folgado macacão de brim com buracos nos dois joelhos, uma igualmente folgada camisa de flanela xadrez com capuz, de um número bem maior que o meu, e um colete para jogar por cima de tudo. O colete, que era todo coberto de botões e pequenos remendos de vários tecidos diferentes, era o máximo. Eu o havia comprado numa feira de arte no Central Park.

Sorri para mim mesma quando vi meu reflexo no espelho. "Espere só até esses jecas me verem!", pensei. Usei meu babyliss para fazer longos cachos em espiral nos meus cabelos e gastei um tempão me maquiando. Quando terminei, tinha ficado exatamente como queria: maquiagem suficiente para esconder as sardas e escuro tons de ameixa nos lábios. Totalmente artístico! Eu adorei.

Minha mãe me levou para me matricular na Indian Valley. A escola me surpreendeu. Eu estava esperando por uma modesta escola de uma sala só, mas aquela era até moderna, toda de concreto e vidro, com um enorme campo de rúgbi ao lado.

Odiei o diretor, Mr. Houghton, à primeira vista. Ele era grandalhão, vermelho e alegre, e me chamou o tempo todo de "jovem senhorita". Perdemos uma excitante hora com ele, tentando decidir uma programação que me permitisse freqüentar as aulas que me interessavam. Ao que parecia os segundanistas de lá geralmente aprendiam geometria, mas eu já estava estudando álgebra. Mr. Houghton ficou com receio de me colocar junto com os alunos do terceiro ano, e também ficou com receio de me deixar comparecer às aulas de biologia porque a classe já estava lotada. Sugeriu economia doméstica em vez de biologia. Mamãe não parava de me lançar olhares ansiosos, respondendo por mim antes que eu perdesse totalmente a paciência e dissesse ao Mr. Houghton o que realmente pensava dele e de sua maldita escola.

Ao fim da entrevista já confirmara todas as minhas piores suspeitas. Nada de teatro, nada de música, a não ser uma estúpida banda de marchinhas, e nada de artes plásticas. Eu saí de lá com uma programação curricular chata, chata e chata.

- Tchau, meu bem – dispediu-se mamãe, me dando um beijo na bochecha. – Tenha um ótimo primeiro dia.

- Tchau – respondi, com uma expressão no rosto que deixasse bem claro para ela o que pensava daquele primeiro dia. – Tenho certeza de que vai ser maravilhoso.

Lá pela hora do almoço já me sentia como um extraterrestre. Todo mundo reparava em mim no ato e me perguntava de onde eu era. Quando respondia que era de Nova York, perguntavam as coisas mais ridículas:

- Você já levou um tiro?

- Lá na as antiga escola todo mundo carregava facas e revólveres?

- Você era assaltada com muita freqüência?

Todos queria saber o que eu estava fazendo no Wyoming. Achei mais fácil dizer que tínhamos vindo cuidar de meu avô do que explicar as outras razões.

- Então me conte, Bella – pediu uma das garotas (acho que o nome dela era Angela: eu estava meio confusa, porque havia também uma Alice e uma Anne) -, lá em Nova York todo mundo se veste como você?

- Bom, não exatamente. Quem trabalha normalmente usa terno. As pessoas do Village geralmente se vestem como eu. Elas encontram todo tipo de coisas incríveis em lojas alternativas e depois dão uma reformada. Sempre compro roupa dos anos 70.

Elas aprovaram educadamente com um movimento de cabeça, mas com os olhos arregalados.

- Imagino que seja um alívio para você está aqui, onde ninguém liga para o jeito como você se veste – disse uma delas. – Uma vez tive de usar os mesmos _jeans_ por um mês. Foi horrível.

Eu não tinha certeza de onde ela queria chegar, mas sorri com polidez.

- Imagino que esteja contende de estar aqui, onde as pessoas são amigáveis e você pode sair por aí sem medo, não é? – me perguntaram uma e outra vez.

Fiquei tentada a dizer a eles exatamente o que pensava a respeito de minha permanência no Wyoming. Não tinha a mínima intenção de fazer amizade com ninguém. Estava determinada a odiar tudo. Mas pela primeira vez em minha vida era o centro de todas as atenções. E também não conseguia me esquecer do que Edward dissera a respeito de tentar fazer o melhor em todas as situações. Portanto engoli as minhas palavras e me esforcei para sorrir o tempo todo. E quando num dado momento levantei a vista, vi que ele cruzava o refeitório e vinha em minha direção.

- Oi – disse ele. – Como você conseguiu se manter viva até agora?

- Ainda estou aqui – respondi corando.

- É, reconheço que aqui você está segura – brincou. – Colocaram cercas e porteiras ao redor da escola para manter longe os animais selvagens.

- Não sei, não – retruquei. – Já vi um monte de lobos e ursos por aí.

O rosto dele se iluminou com um sorriso.

- E reconheço também que você sabe lidar bem com eles – continuou Edward. – Bom, preciso ir andando. Só queria saber se estava tudo bem com você. A gente se vê à noite, no ônibus de volta para casa.

Então ele se dirigiu ao meu grupo de admiradoras:

- Sejam legais com a Bella, garotas. Ela ainda está sob choque cultural.

E foi embora.

- Menina, você não perde tempo, hein? – exclamou Angela. – Edward Cullen, o maior gato da escola.

- Ele só está sendo gentil comigo porque é o meu vizinho mais próximo – expliquei, tentando aparentar neutralidade. – Tenho em Nova York um namorado que eu adoro.

- Bom, eu diria que Nova York está terrivelmente longe daqui – especulou outra das garotas. – Não me importaria muito com o outro namorado, por mais bonito e bacana que ele fosse, se Edward Cullen estivesse interessado em mim.

Peguei-me seguindo Edward com o olhar através do refeitório. "Não seja idiota", disse a mim mesma. Não estava tão desesperada a ponto de agarrar o primeiro _cowboy_ caipira que demonstrasse algum interesse por mim. Mesmo que tivesse deslumbrantes olhos verdes e músculos possantes. Edward estava apenas sendo gentil, e eu realmente, de verdade, não estava interessada nele.

- E então, como foi? – me perguntou Edward mais tarde, quando subíamos no ônibus escolar para voltar para casa.– Um pessoal legal, não é? Realmente amigáveis.

- Muito amigáveis – concordei.

E eram mesmo. O problema é que era de Lugar Nenhum City. Tinha prestado atenção nas conversas deles e não havia conseguido entender do que estavam falando. Tinham me perguntado de que tipo de música eu gostava, mas nunca ouviram falar dos meus conjuntos favoritos. Tentara falar a eles sobre filmes que vira, mas fora alguns com Bruce Willis ou Julia Roberts tampouco tinham a menos idéia a que eu me referia. E o mesmo com as roupas... Bom, com certeza precisavam de alguma ajuda para aprender a se vestir. Havia os clássicos _jeans_ e camisas de flanela, mais tudo sempre novinho. Nenhuma velha Levi's 501s. Algumas garotas usavam camisas lisas, e outras até vestiam saias com pregas. Todo mundo muito arrumadinho e limpinho, e todos iguais. Nada de rasgões, nada de roupas folgadas, nada de superminissaias, nada de couro, nada de divertido, incomum, ou artístico. E eles olhavam para as minhas roupas como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido antes.

- Uma garota me perguntou se eu tinha percebido que a parte dos joelhos do meu macacão estava rasgada – contei a Edward achando muito engraçado.

- Isso foi grosseria dela – comentou, serio. – Quem é ela?

- Não sei seu nome. Mas achei bastante engraçado – disse eu.

No entanto Edward não riu.

Quando cheguei em casa, encontrei Peter e Nessie já sentados na mesa da cozinha, comendo pão com creme de amendoim. Peguei um prato.

- Passem o pão, por favor – pedi.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Peter.

- Foi a mamãe que fez.

- Parece bom – observei.

- Então vá em frente. Tente – disse Peter, empurrando o pão na minha direção.

Espalhei bastante creme de amendoim nele e dei uma mordida. Foi como morder uma rocha. Senti meu queixo estalar quando tentei mastigar.

- Duro, não é? – indagou Nessie. – Quase perdi o meu dente de leite, e a mamãe ia ter de me dar um dólar.

- Não tente engolir – advertiu Peter. – Você vai ter um colapso, uma morte terrível. É preciso que ele fique de molho no leite uma eternidade antes que possa ser engolido.

Naquele instante mamãe apareceu.

- E então, que tal está o pão? – perguntou ela com um grande e esperançoso sorriso.

- Está... hã... muito bom – dissemos todos.

- Sei que ainda não está perfeito, mais é a minha primeira tentativa – explicou. – Fico contente de que tenha saído tão bom. Acho que já estou pegando o jeito da vida no campo.

Ela saiu da cozinha e ficamos olhando um para o outro, tentando decidir como lidar com a situação. Vovô chegou, pegou uma fatia, passou geléia e deu uma grande mordida. Nós o olhamos em silêncio.

- Santo Moisés, o que é isto? – espantou-se ele.

- "Isto" é a primeira tentativa de mamãe de fazer o seu próprio pão – contei a ele.

- Caramba, quase perdi o resto dos meus dentes! – exclamou vovô.

- Eu também, vovô – disse Nessie. – Meu dente de leite está mais mole agora, está vendo?

- Você quer que eu o arranque para você? – perguntou ele.

- Não, vai doer.

- Bah, que nada. Em um segundo está resolvido. Sempre arranquei os dentes de leite do seu pai. Então você pode colocá-lo em baixo do travesseiro e ganhar uns trocados.

- Trocados? Vovô, eu sempre ganho um dólar!

- Um dólar inteiro por um dente! Isso é um assalto a mão armada – observou ele. – Por essa dinheirama toda é capaz até de eu comer mais desse pão e fazer os meus próprios dentes caírem!

Nessie morreu de rir.

Mamãe entrou na cozinha novamente.

- Ah, vovô, você provou o meu primeiro pão! Que tal?

- Já experimentei piores – respondeu, piscando para nós.

Quando ouvimos o som das solas do sapato de minha mãe se afastando, ele sussurrou:

- Vai ser muito útil quando precisarmos atirar algo nos corvos para afastá-los das plantações!

Nós todos caímos na gargalhada e começamos a nos perguntar se no fim das contas ele era tão chato assim.

Havia acabado de terminar a minha lição de casa quando ouvi o som de um carro se aproximando pela entrada do rancho. Olhei pela janela e vi uma velha caminhonete estacionar em frente à nossa casa e Edward sair dela. Imediatamente meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Ele tinha vindo me visitar. "Por quê?", me perguntei. Talvez quisesse fazer a lição de casa junto comigo, como Jake e eu tínhamos começado a fazer. Ou talvez quisesse sair. Eu poderia mostrar a ele os meus CDs mais recentes... E pensei como seria divertido contar à minhas novas amigas a respeito dessa visita.

Escutei vozes no _hall_, e logo mamãe gritou:

- Bella, visita para você!

Desci. Edward estava parado no _hall_ de entrada com uma grande caixa nas mãos.

- Trouxe isto para você – disse ele.

- O que é? – perguntei, surpresa.

E fiquei ainda mais surpresa quando abri a caixa e a primeira coisa que vi foi um par de _jeans_. Edward parecia encabulado.

- Algumas garotas da escola ficaram com pena de você não ter nada melhor para vestir no seu primeiro dia de aula do que aquele macacão velho e rasgado nos joelhos. Então fizemos uma vaquinha e arranjamos alguns _jeans_ e algumas camisas em bom estado.

- Vocês o que? – perguntei gaguejando.

Ele continuou gentilmente, sem perceber que eu estava a ponto de perder o controle.

- As garotas ficaram tristes por você não ter nada melhor do que aquele macacão rasgado e aquele colete todo emendado com pedaços de tecido e botões velhos. Espero que não fique ofendida. Foi com as melhores intenções.

- Para o seu governo – comecei, fria como o gelo -, aquelas roupas que eu estava usando hoje custaram uma fortuna.

- Sério?

- Sério. Tudo aquilo veio das butiques mais _in_ do Village. Aquele é o jeito como as pessoas-cabeça de Nova York se vestem. Isso se chama _fashion_.

- Roupas com buracos? – perguntou ele, me olhando como se não estivesse seguro se eu o estava enganando ou não.

Hesitou um pouco e disse:

- Olha, Bella, tudo bem, você não precisa fingir para mim. Nós ouvimos falar a respeito do seu pai ter perdido todo o dinheiro e por isso ter trazido vocês para cá.

A raiva que eu estava reprimindo finalmente explodiu.

- Que meu pai perdeu todo o seu dinheiro? Que história é essa? Ele é um tremendo advogado! A gente tem um apartamento de frente para o Central Park! A gente só veio para cá por causa do idiota do meu avô, para cuidar dele! Temos dinheiro de sobra, e paguei mais de cinqüenta dólares por aquele macacão!

- Cinqüenta! Santa Maria, você foi roubada! Por aqui você pode comprar um par de _jeans_ em perfeito estado, sem buracos nos joelhos, por vinte!

Eu já não sabia se ria ou chorava. Como ele podia ser tão ingênuo? Será que as pessoas por ali não liam revistas, não assistiam à TV? Meu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e vergonha ao mesmo tempo. Afinal, Edward não viera porque queria sair comigo, mas porque ficara com pena de mim! Nunca ninguém sentira pena de mim, e eu estava odiando a sensação.

- Você não entende mesmo, não é? – continuei. – Mas como você poderia entender, se está atolado aqui neste fim de mundo? Provavelmente vocês compram todas as suas roupas por catálogos. Por favor, leve tudo isso de volta e diga "não, obrigada". Tenho roupa de sobra, na verdade um guarda-roupa abarrotado.

A essa altura eu já estava quase gritando:

- Você poderia ir agora, por favor? – pedi.

- Tudo bem – disse ele. – Eu não queria chatear você.

- Mas chateou. Você me ofendeu, e isso apenas confirma o que eu já sabia: que não pertenço a este lugar.

Ele pegou a caixa.

- Só estávamos tentando ser amigáveis – desculpou-se Edward. – Queríamos que se sentisse bem-vinda.

- Não quero fazer amigos aqui – rebati. – Só quero voltar para o meu lugar.

- Faça como quiser – concluiu, desaparecendo na escuridão da noite.

Minha mãe me parou quando eu subia as escadas correndo.

- Foi muito gentil da parte de Edward te visitar... – disse ela.

- Ah, sem duvida, foi maravilhoso. Adorei cada minuto dessa visita – repliquei. – Ele me trouxe roupas, mãe. As garotas da escola ficaram todas com muita pena de mim porque o meu macacão tinha buracos nos joelhos. E não tem graça nenhuma! – acrescentei ao ver que ela começara a rir.

- Desculpe, meu bem, mas é que tem muita graça, sim – observou ela, ainda rindo. – E você pediu por isso, se vestindo com as suas roupas mais rebeldes logo no primeiro dia. Eles são muitos conservadores por aqui, sabe? Com certeza não entendem a moda do Greenwich Village.

- O que prova mais uma vez que o meu ponto de vista está certo – retruquei. – Disse que ia odiar isto aqui. Vocês percebem agora pelo que estão me fazendo passar? Não posso voltar àquela escola e encarar aquelas garotas de novo. Vou ser um motivo de riso para todo mundo.

- Claro que não vai. Acho que esse gesto de te mandarem as roupas foi muito gentil da parte deles. Tudo o que você precisa colocar é umas roupas menos espalhafatosas até se entrosar.

- Não quero me entrosar! – gritei. – Quero voltar para casa!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Ai, essa foi vergonhosa. Coitado do Edward só queria ajudar, mas mesmo assim, eu também ficaria mortificada :/_

_E para atiçar suas curiosidades, próximo capitulo será a reviravolta da Bella. Vai bellita furacão, o/_

_Agora, vou mandar um beijo para as garotas que estão por aqui comentando, a **Gabriella 333, **a** naataalya13,** a** DaysCullenB.S. **e a** Kathyanne** (feliz 2012 - bem atrasado - pra vc tbm ^^)_

_Meninas, só pr avisar, atualizei ontem a adaptação **BRINCANDO COM FOGO** - dêem um passada pra comentar tambem *** olhinhos brilhantes***_

_Terça que vem tem atualização desta. E me deixem saber o que acharam deste capitulo. Gostaram?_

_Bjcas,_

_**Days3.**_


End file.
